Check Me In
by Litoria
Summary: Bella starts her job at a 5* hotel in Seattle. What happens if Edward comes to check in? Will he also check into her heart? AH/Canon Pairing/future lemons
1. Prologue

**I don't own Twilight.**

Prologue

_I can do this. I can do this. I'm the right person for this job._

I kept chanting the same words in my head over and over again. Not that I truly believed them but my friend Alice had told me to do just that.

I looked at my watch.

10.54 a.m

_Okay. Let's get this over with._

I stepped out of my old Chevy which looked like an alien among all the other cars in the small parking lot. BMWs, Porsches, Ferrari, I even spotted a bright yellow Lamborghini in one of the far corners.

I quickly crossed the parking lot and paused in front of the revolving glass doors. Once again I straighted my grey pencil skirt and tried to catch a glimpse of myself in the revolving glass. My light blue blouse went perfect with my skirt and I wore simple black one inch heels to complete my outfit. No need to put myself or the people around me in any danger.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" a kind voice next to me startled me.

"Erm, no, thanks, I'm fine." I answered the smiling bellboy who had approached me silently.

_Ma'am? Now I feel like 40 instead of 24._

Before he had a chance to say something else I bolted to the revolving glass. Just my luck, I was a little too late because the whole door stopped suddenly with a loud noise. "Dammit" I muttered under my breath. It seemed like everybody outside and inside was now looking at me. Fortunately, the doors started moving again after a few seconds and I stepped into the huge foyer, my face like a tomato.

Here I was, Bella Swan, standing right inside the lobby of Seattle Grand Hotel where I had a job interview with the Front Desk Manager in exactly

_W__ait, what time is it? 10.57 a.m. Shit. 3 minutes._

I went over to the Front Desk where a pretty blonde girl with icy blue eyes stood. She appeared to be friendly but I could see from her eyes that she was still amused from my stunt with the front door.

_Lauren – Front Desk Clerk_ read her name tag.

I stepped closer to the desk and heard her high pitched voice say: "Welcome to Seattle Grand Hotel. How may I help you, Ma'am?"

_Again?__ Man, this skirt makes me older._

"Hi, er, I.. I.. my name is Bella, I mean, Isabella Swan and I have a job interview with Ms. Carter." I stuttered while trying to regain my normal face colour.

"Oh, for the Front Desk Clerk position. Okay, I'll tell her you're here. Just take a seat at the bar, Victoria will be with you in a few minutes." she said smiling, allthough her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you" I said and went to sit in a comfortable armchair on a small table near the bar. I was all by myself so I used the remaining minutes to try and breathe easy.

I could still get up and leave. I don't know how Alice could truly believe I could work here?

"May I bring you something to drink, Ms. Swan?" a friendly voice pulled me from my reverie. I saw a tall blonde with long hair and now my face must have resembled an avocado because I was green with envy. This woman could have been a top model easily.

_Rosalie – Bar Supervisor_ read her name tag.

I remembered Alice telling me about her. They worked together at the bar and were good friends. Now that I saw her, I was even more convinced of not being qualified for this Job. If only women who could earn their money with modeling jobs worked here, I should have rather applied for a position in the kitchen.

"I'll have a still mineral water. Thank you." I said friendly.

_Still mineral water. Simple and plain. __Just like me._ I thought.

A few minutes later Rosalie brought my water smiling and said: „Victoria will be here any monent. Good luck.""

After a few moments a chaste voice behind me said: „Isabella Swan?"

I jumped to my feet and turned around. "Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you, Ms. Carter." I shook hands with a tall, redhaired woman with piercing green eyes. Just like everybody else here she was beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah. Take a seat. I'll have 3 VIP-Check ins in a few minutes, my time is short." she said curtly and sat across from me with my application documents.

"So," she said "I checked your application and on the basis of your expierence, our HR Manager and I believe that you are the right person for this job. You can start on Monday, if that's okay with you. I have the contract right here."

_Erm.. could somebody pinch me? _

I stared at her openmouthed. Fortunately, my subconcious reacted and pointed out, that I'd probably look pretty stupid like that and this woman would very likely expect an answer from me. "Tha.. thank you. Oh my God, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. Monday sounds fantastic. Thank you." I rambled.

"Yeah, yeah. However, you will get to know the other departments in the first few days to acquaint with the hotel. That's a SOP here."

"Of course. No problem. I would have asked for something like that anyway to get to know the procedures."

"Great. So, I'll see you on Monday." she said, got up, shook my hand and just as soon she was gone. I still stood there dumbfounded and looked at my watch.

11.12 a.m.

_That was fast._

Rosalie came back and said: „Welcome to the team. Unfortunately, she always forgets to mention that." And winked at me. „Thanks." I said, still puzzled.

By Monday I had a new job.

**This is my first fan fic. Thanks for reading, reviews are very welcome and let me know if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I still don't own Twilight**.

* * *

Chapter 1

I drove straight to Alice's place after my interview with Victoria on Friday. Even before I could ring the bell an excited little pixie opened the door for me. She was jumping up and down screaming: "I knew it, I knew it. I already called Charlie to tell him we're bringing your stuff up here this weekend. My new roommate."

"I didn't even say anything, Alice. What if I didn't get the job?" I asked.

"Bullshit, sure you got it. Rose already called me!" she laughed and pulled me inside.

So we spent the weekend with my Dad, Charlie, moving my stuff from my small room in our house in Forks to my now bigger room at Alice's place in Seattle. Alice had already decided I'd be her roommate when I mailed my application for this job. The appartment was a gift from her parents so we saved a lot of money not having to pay any rent.

Now I was standing in front of the devilish revolving glass doors, again, but knowing I'd be working at this place from today on. I bravely stepped inside and this time the door spared me an embarrassing performance. I went to the front desk where I couldn't see Lauren but a pretty brunette woman working.

_Jessica – Front Desk Clerk_ read her name tag.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I have my first day at work here and…" I started.

"Yeah, hi Bella," she interrupted me. "The new girl. Great. I'm Jessica, we'll be working the shift together today. I'm supposed to show you everything so follow me into the back office, I'll give you the key to your locker and a ticket to get your outfit at housekeeping. Later we can go on a break together so I can show you the cafeteria and tell you about who to handle with care in this hotel." My head was spinning. How was anybody able to put so many words in 30 seconds?

She gave me the key and the ticket and explained how to get to the basement, where I would find the locker room and housekeeping office.

Arriving in the basement I went straight to the housekeeping office to get my outfit. Behind the counter was a, not really a surprise to me, again beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair checking me out with blue eyes while I made my way over to her.

_Tanya – Housekeeping Manager_ read her name tag.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I have my first day at work here as a Front Desk Clerk and I'm supposed to get my outfit here." I said friendly.

"Ticket for the outfit?" she asked bored.

_Nice to meet you, too._ I thought.

I gave her my ticket without saying anything else. She checked it with a cocked eyebrow and disappeared to rummage through several hallstands. "I don't have anymore vests in size 8 you'll have to take one in 14. The new ones will arrive tomorrow."

_Great._

"Okay, I guess there's nothing I can do about it." I said and took the giant vest from her. I'd almost disappear in this thing but I didn't really have any other option. Without a vest I'd loose this job just as fast as I got it.

I went to the locker room, located my locker and changed quickly. My outfit consisted of a white blouse, simple black slacks and shoes and now also of a giant marine blue vest. I put my hair up in a ponytail and made my way back upstairs.

Arriving at the Front Desk I was met with another new face. "Hi, I'm Angela. You're going to work this shift with Jessica and me." she said smiling. She was tall and slim and just like everybody else here very pretty, which didn't surprise me in the least. I liked her instantly.

Inside Jessica was already waiting for me. When I entered she looked at me with a cocked eyebrow but didn't mention anything about my obviously non-fitting vest. She gave me a name tag to complete my outfit.

_Isabella – Trainee _it read.

"Erm, Jessica?" I hesitated, "I'm not a trainee. I got the FO Clerk position."

"Oh, that's part of the SOP. As long as you're getting to know the departments, you're a trainee. As soon as you work regular shifts at the FO you'll get a new one." she answered.

_Well, perfect. Thank God it's only for a few days._

Without saying anything further I took the tag, pinned it above my left breast pocket and let her show me the computer program. We worked easily as I had already worked with the software before. Eventually she led me into a far corner of the office where several photos were decorating the wall.

"These," she said "are photos of our frequent guests - or rather our VIP frequent guests. They check in every week and always have to be handled with highest priority. If a supervisor or manager is present, they are checked in and escorted to their rooms by them if requested, otherwise it's our job of course. They work for two different companies to that's easy to keep in mind. You should by all means memorize their names and faces as they expect prompt service. Basically, you just have to give them their key cards."

She pointed at the first photo, which showed a dark blonde, handsome man who appeared to be in his mid thirties. "This is James Smith. He is the owner of Smith Consulting. He is very demanding and basically insists on Victoria checking him in and mostly escorting him to his room. Generally, he only speaks to supervisors or managers so you'll probably never have to talk to him."

The next picture showed another handsome man having auburn skin and friendly brown eyes. He seemed to be familiar immediately.

"Jacob Black. I can't believe it." I laughed. Jessica looked at me confusedly. "Do you know Mr. Black?"

"Knowing is an understatement. We grew up together. Our fathers are good friends and we went fishing together when we were little. I haven't heard anything from him since I moved to Seattle six years ago. Little Jake working for a consulting company." I shook my head unbelieving.

"Whatever. _Mr. Black_ is pretty uncomplicated. He is very nice and doesn't really care about who checks him in. He's like the sunshine among our VIPs and if you happen to know him you won't have any issues with him." Jessica continued. "Anyone else you happen to know?" she asked irritatedly. I shook my head.

"Great, so we can go over to Cullen, Inc." she said.

"This is Emmett Cullen. He is one of the company's founders." she said and pointed at the picture of a tall dark haired man, who could have easily been a professional football player. But unlike football players on their pictures, this man was smiling whimsically, showing his dimples.

_Apparently not only the employees are good looking here. __Maybe it's a precondition to be good looking to even get a room reservation at this hotel._

"He is a pretty loud person but spends most of his evenings at the bar and talks a little too animatedly to Rosalie, in my opinion." Jessica rambled on.

"What do you mean by ‚to animatedly'?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess nobody told you before. We are strictly prohibited from getting involved with guests. Well, presumably Rosalie didn't quite catch this part of her contract as can be suggested from her behaviour towards Mr. Cullen." Her voice had a slight hint of envy and I was wondering if there were certain guests on whose account Jessica would have liked to not know this prohibition.

For me it didn't appear to be an issue as I considered it part of my professionalism to separate business and private life. So I wouldn't even be thinking about this kind of involvement. Still I didn't like Jessica's hint about Rosalie at all.

"And what's with this empty frame?" I asked confused. The last frame in the row of photos was empty. _Edward Cullen_ was the name below.

"Yes, last but not least is Edward Cullen. He's Emmett Cullen's brother and also founder of the company. Opposed to his brother he doesn't talk much. Acutally, he only greets, takes his keycard and disappears." Jessica answered.

_Maybe he's not as handsome as everyone else here for a change and they didn't want to fuck up their wall. _I thought smiling.

"He's very reserved and refused to get a picture taken. And because he is one of our VIPs, we respect his decision." Jessica continued.

After showing me everything else, we went to the Front Desk to support Angela. Our computer system showed that we were almost fully booked and many arrivals would be expected. I was glad because the more work we had to do, the faster I'd get a routine. I watched Jessica and Angela doing their work and after a few hours, I was ready to do my first check in.

A kind looking man in his probably mid-forties approached the reception and I greeted him smiling: "Welcome to Seattle Grand Hotel. How may I help you, Sir?"

"Hi, my name is Banner. I have a reservation." he answered.

"Good evening, Mr. Banner. I'll look up your reservation. Do you have any preferences regarding your room?" I asked while typing in my computer.

"Yeah, I'd like to have a smoking room. My wife thinks I quit, but when I'm on business trips, I cheat from time to time." he smirked.

"I see," I smiled "I won't tell on you, Sir." I searched for a vacant smoking room in the system. The hotel only had a few of them as most guests requested non-smoking rooms. Most of our smoking rooms were occupied but I found the last one. 1215. It was pre-blocked but my user rights allowed me to take it for Mr. Banner.

Mr. Banner completed his registration form, I swiped his credit card and gave him his key card. "Your room is on the 12th floor, Mr. Banner. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I said and winked at him.

"Thank you, err, Isabella" he answered while looking at my name tag.

"Just Bella, Mr. Banner. I wish you a pleasant stay." I said.

The next hour passed and after what felt like fifty check ins Jessica tapped on my shoulder.

"Let's go for a break, Bella. It's pretty quiet right now and Angela will be able to manage that on her own." she whispered.

We went to the cafeteria together. It was pretty quiet here as most employees had already gone home. It was 8 p.m. already, I didn't recognize the hours passing so fast.

I had a small mixed salad from the buffet, due to today's excitement, I wasn't very hungry. During our break Jessica kept rambling and filled me in the latest rumours about several employees. I faded most of the things she said in my mind, not being interested and not even knowing the people she was talking about.

Suddenly, our break was over and I found myself back at the reception. I was just checking how many arrivals we still had to expect when the sound of wheels on a suitcase let me look up.

"Angela, can I take this check in?" I asked her and tried to hide my wide smile. "No problem." Angela said and continued checking registrations.

"Welcome to Seattle Grand Hotel. How may I help you, _Mr. Black_?" I rambled my speech and waited excitedly for Jacob to look up from his Blackberry.

"Bella?" he asked unbelievingly. "Bella Swan? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same, Mr. Black." I laughed. I was so happy to see a familiar face. Now that I saw Jake again, I recognized how much I had missed him and our friendship. He hadn't changed at all except for swapping his dirty jeans and oil smeared T-Shirts for an expensive looking designer suit.

"Room 1226 as usual for you, Mr. Black?"

"Stop calling me Mr. Black, Bells. You're older than me. You should be glad you're behind this huge counter, otherwise I'd already given you a hiding." he muttered. "What are you doing here anyway? Trainee? I thought, you already completed your training." he glanced at my name tag.

"I did, Jake. But today is my first day here and as long as I get to know the departments, I'm supposed to be the trainee. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing when printing your invoice." I winked.

"Uh-huh, and then you'll also get an outfit in your own size?" he chuckled.

"Ha ha, so funny." I said and tried not to blush. "They just had this one. Hopefully I'll get another one tomorrow that will fit, thanks for telling me."

"Oh Bells, I really missed you. We should definitely chat about old times. You could ask Victoria if you could get a night off so we can go out." he said smiling.

"I will, Jake. I wish you a pleasant stay, Mr. Black." I said and gave him his key card.

"Payback's a bitch, Bells." he laughed, took his stuff and went to his room.

After Jacob left, I saw we only had a few arrivals left. "Angela, why don't you go and grab something to eat? I can manage this on my own and in case anything happens, Jessica is still in the back office." I told her.

"Thanks Bella, I won't take long." she said and quickly went for the cafeteria.

A few minutes later the revolving glass doors started moving again, indicating a new guest arriving. I straightened my too large vest and awaited the new visitor.

Coming through the door was the most handsome man I ever laid my eyes on. He literally took my breath away and I was absolutely sure, I'd be waking up any second and have to face the fact I still have to do the job interview with Victoria.

He was tall and lean but not skinny. He wore a light grey suit and a white shirt. The first buttons were undone just like he had worn a tie before. His pouty lips begged to be kissed and his chiseled jaw resembled that of a greek god. On top of that he had the most uncommon hair colour. Not quite red, not quite brown, more like something in between and his hair was so tousled, he must have raked his fingers through it all day.

All of a sudden he was standing right in front of me and looked at me expectingly.

_W__hat is he expecting from me? Oh, right, I work here._

"Err, welcome to Seattle Grand Hotel. How may I help you, Sir?" I stuttered.

Still he was staring at me with these deep green eyes and I started to wonder if I had done something wrong.

"I just want to go up to my room." he answered with the most muscial voice I had ever heard. I had to remember how to breathe and took a deep breath.

"On which name is your reservation, Sir?" I asked.

"This is a joke, right?" he retorted and looked deprecatingly at my name tag.

"Err, no. I need your name to look up the reservation, Sir." I answered.

"Okay, I want to talk to your supervisor." he said dryly.

"Pardon me? But Sir, I can't look up..." I spluttered.

"Enough! I want to talk to a supervisor. I don't have the time for silly jokes." he growled.

"Yes, Sir. One moment please." I said quietly and tried to fight back the angry tears that were trying to escape. My face red like a tomato I stepped into the back office, where Jessica quickly closed a cards game window on her screen. "Yes, Bella?" she asked.

"I, err, there's a guest who wants to talk to a supervisor." I stuttered.

She jumped to her feet and bolted for the reception. I stayed behind the door and still couldn't understand what I had done wrong. _How should I check in someone whose name I don't know? __He should just have given me his name._

"Oh, hi Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. That was Bella, it's her first day." I heard Jessica say.

_Cullen? __But Mr. Cullen looks like a football player _ I wondered. But then realization hit me.

_Edward _Cullen. The guest without a photo.

_Oh Fuck!_

_

* * *

_**Reviews are welcome!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_"__Oh, hi Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. That was Bella, it's her first day." I heard Jessica say._

_Cullen? But Mr. Cullen looks like a football player I wondered. But then realization hit me._

_Edward Cullen. The guest without a photo. _

_Oh Fuck!_

**I still don't own Twilight. And thanks for the reviews so far :)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

EPOV

_This can't be happening. _I thought while I stood in the elevator to get to my hotel room.

The flight from Chicago was like hell for me and I was totally exhausted. I just wanted to get to my quiet hotel room, have a smoke and go to bed afterwards. To complete my fucked up day, the airline lost my luggage. Again. Probably my suitcase was already in Miami or Rio de Janeiro. At least someone who got a few days off.

Emmett and I took a cab to Seattle Grand Hotel, where we stayed Monday till Friday every week as our main office was in Seattle. We were probably just too lazy to get an own appartment and even more so to clean it up by ourselves. With the money our company made, we could afford living in a hotel every week. Emmett's suitcase was lying in the cab's trunk of course. As usual. Why was this guy such a lucky bastard?

Two blocks before we got to the hotel, Emmett told the cab driver: "Hey man, could you just drop me here?"

"What are you doing, Em? I just want to go to bed!" I whined.

"Dude, I'll be the last one to come between you and your bed given the mood you're in. I just want to have a quick look in the flower shop at the corner. I'll walk the rest of the way." he told me and got out of the cab to retrieve his suitcase from the trunk.

"You really got it bad, don't you?" I asked smiling after I lowered my window.

"Shut up. See you at breakfast." he muttered and pulled his suitcase towards the flower shop.

Ever since we started staying at the Seattle Grand Hotel 3 months ago and had a beer at the bar in the evening, Emmett only had eyes for Rosalie. I soon had enough of his pseudo guy-nights and stayed in my room. How both of them pined for each other was unbearable. I couldn't understand why he hadn't asked her out, yet. Normally, Emmett wasn't the shy kind of guy and it was obvious Rosalie was just waiting for him to do the first step.

A few minutes later the cab stopped in front of the hotel and I got out. Without my suitcase of course. I paid the driver with the last of my cash and went through the revolving doors. In my mind I was already lighting up my cigarette and practically half asleep.

At the front desk was a young woman I hadn't seen here before. She had brown hair and big brown eyes and her vest looked a little weird to me.

"Err, welcome to Seattle Grand Hotel. How may I help you, Sir?" I heard her say. She seemed to be very nervous.

Victoria didn't mention anything about hiring someone new, but it was also possible I had simply forgotten she told me because I faded most parts of our conversations.

"I just want to go up to my room." I answered.

"On which name is your reservation, Sir?" she asked me.

_Seriously?_

She couldn't possibly expect me to start this whole thing again. Dammit, I came here every fucking week and they don't even manage to give their frequent guests their key cards.

"This is a joke, right?" I asked her and looked at her name tag. I was still hoping for a prank from Emmett.

_Isabella – Trainee_ it read.

_Oh for fuck's sake. A trainee. _

After the day I just had, I wasn't in the mood for something like that. Fill out the form, swipe the credit card, credit card won't work, _"May I make a reservation for you at the restaurant, Sir?"_ I could already hear her voice in my head.

"Err, no. I need your name to look up the reservation, Sir." she stuttered.

_No fucking way. Not today. __Let's shorten this whole thing. Sorry, Bambi._

"Okay, I want to talk to your supervisor." I simply said.

"Pardon me? But Sir, I can't look up..." she spluttered. Her cheeks were slightly blushing.

"Enough! I want to talk to a supervisor. I don't have the time for silly jokes." I growled.

"Yes, Sir. One moment please." she said barely audible and disappeared behind a door.

_Well, thanks.. Finally._

I was a little sorry for Bambi and under different circumstances I might have gone with that little game but not today. She should find another guest to practice on.

A second later Jessica appeared in front of me.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. That was Bella, it's her first day." She said sickly-sweet. I had to try not to wince, this woman was so intrusive.

"Hello Jessica, I just want to go up to my room. And could you please give me an emergency set, the airline lost my luggage.. again." I said as friendly as I was able to, given my current mood.

"Of course, it's a pleasure, Mr. Cullen." she kept on schmoozing. She rummaged in a drawer and came up with a toothbrush- and shaving set as well as a small comb. From another little case she presented my key card and put everything right in front of me on the counter. As we checked in every week, we had prepared key cards, which saved Emmett and me from the annoying process I'd surely had to endure with this trainee.

"Thanks Jessica." I answered, took my stuff and went for the elevators.

"Anytime at your service, Mr. Cullen. I wish you a pleasant stay." she called behind me.

The elevator doors opened and while walking down the aisle to my room, I already retrieved my pack of cigarettes from my pocket. After being here every week, I knew the way in my sleep. I swiped my key card, opened the door and saw an elderly man in a wife-beater and suspenders sitting at MY desk with a cigarette in his mouth.

_What the hell?_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" we both screamed.

"I live here!" I said eventually. Basically that was the truth.

"I doubt that, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here. I checked into this room a few hours ago, you must have chosen the wrong door. This is 1215." he answered.

"Yeah, I know. I live in 1215 every fucking week. This is MY room!" I said and tried to hold back my anger. This day just didn't want to end.

"I got a key card for this room, I paid for this room, I stay in this room. Get outta here!" he screamed resentfully and banged MY door right in MY face.

_Fuck my life!_

I stormed back to the elevators and returned downstairs. Someone would pay for this. Enraged I stomped to the reception where the trainee was back, typing into her computer.

"In my room is a man, who is half naked!" I snarled at her.

"Pardon me?" she asked, looked up and her eyes widened. "Sor.. I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. The incident from before, I really want to.." she kept on stammering.

"Forget it, where is Jessica? In my room is a half naked man and I want him to leave!" I was hardly able to control my anger.

Jessica shot around the corner. She beamed at me: "Mr. Cullen, how may I help you? Do you need a bathrobe or some slippers?"

"First I want this half naked man to leave my room, Jessica. RIGHT NOW!" Did everyone here have to be this dim-witted?

"Err.. half naked man? I don't understand.." Now she was stuttering, too.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't understand either, Jessica, but he was there and banged the door in my face." I mocked her high-pitched voice. "I just want to go up to my room and be left alone and it's your damn job to see to that!"

"Of.. of course, Mr. Cullen!" Instantly she started typing nervously into her computer. Bambi, Jessica called her Bella before, was still staring at me with her big brown eyes. She seemed to be horrified by my performance.

"Ah, I see the problem, Mr. Cullen. Bella just checked another guest into your room. Usually it's pre-blocked for you." she hissed in the direction of Bella, who now seemed to wish to be anywhere on earth but here.

"I don't care who checks whom anywhere. What happens to this guy?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Banner has a one-night reservation. If you don't mind, we would provide one of the suites for you tonight and as soon as he checks out tomorrow you can move back into your room. Of course this first night would be complimentary, Mr. Cullen." Jessica answered while typing.

"Fair enough, but don't take too long." I muttered. She gave me a new key card and explained to me how to find the suite.

As I returned to the elevators, I muttered to myself: „Stupid trainee, should be pushing plates in the restaurant instead."

Behind me I heard someone gasp. As I turned around, Bambi was standing right behind me. She held my pack of cigarettes, obviously I had forgotten them on the counter.

"You forgot these, Mr. Cullen." she just said, gave me that pack and tramped back to the reception.

* * *

**Oh, oh..**

**Reviews are so very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_As I returned to the elevators, I muttered to myself: „Stupid trainee, should be pushing plates in the restaurant instead."_

_Behind me I heard someone gasp. As I turned around, Bella was standing right behind me. She held my pack of cigarettes, obviously I had forgotten them on the counter._

"_You forgot these, Mr. Cullen." she just said, gave me that pack and tramped back to the reception._

_

* * *

_Chapter 3

BPOV

"I never believed any person could be _this_ arrogant, Alice!" I said while nipping on my glass of red wine. Usually I didn't drink but my first day went so well until this _Edward Cullen_ appeared. Alice suggested we should celebrate my first day and at the same time drown my anger about this man.

"Funny, he's always been very friendly towards me. That doesn't sound like him at all." Alice wondered.

"Well, maybe it's because you're not a 'trainee'." I mocked. Even if I truly were a trainee, he didn't have the right to treat me like scum. I was glad my shift at the reception started at noon tomorrow. I had to work in the restaurant to help with breakfast in the morning, so at least I wouldn't meet him if he needed something from the reception before he got off to work. Yawning I took a look at my watch.

0.30 a.m.

I had to smile and serve coffee in the restaurant in six and a half hours – great. I said Alice good night and went to my room.

I discreetly hid my yawn behind my hand while refilling the coffee pot. It was way too early for me. I guess, Victoria just wanted to test my ability to work under pressure – or in this case under lack of sleep. I went back outside to serve coffee to the guests who had taken seats at the tables in the restaurant for breakfast. On my way back to the kitchen I took some empty plates with me.

"Well, hello there." A sudden voice behind me startled me. Just like the klutz I am, I tripped and almost dropped the pile of plates I was holding in my hands. A pair of hands behind me caught me just in time, so only some left over sauce on a plate dripped on my still too big vest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The voice continued. I turned around a saw a nice looking guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was smiling widely at me. "Hi, I'm Mike, the restaurant manager. You must be Isabella, the new one from the reception."

"Err, yeah. Hi. You didn't startle me, I'm just a little clumsy." I answered while trying to whipe off the sauce from my ruined vest. "And it's just Bella."

"Okay, Bella. So, did anyone already show you around the hotel or would you provide me the honor in doing so?" he asked. Somehow his tone appeared a little too friendly to me and I was glad, I already knew most places in this hotel so I politely declined: "No, I'm fine, Mike. Thanks anyway. So, I guess I'll have to go to house keeping to get a new vest. I'm afraid I shouldn't be working looking like a mess."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be waiting here so just in case there's anything you want to know.. or see. At your service, Ma'am." He grinned.

_Okay, I don't think I__ want you to show me anything._

I just smiled, nodded and went outside to reach the elevators to get to the basement.

On my way through the restaurant I suddenly heard a loud voice booming behind me: "Hey Miss. Could we get some coffee over here, please?"

I turned around and saw a huge black haired man waving at me. He had dimples and looked like a football player.

Emmett Cullen. A VIP guest.

_Okay, I guess I can't just run from him._

So I turned around, smiled politely and said: "Of course, Mr. Cullen. I'll be with you any second."

I went back into the kitchen, retrieved a freshly filled coffee pot and made my way over to his table.

"Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Cullen?" I asked friendly as I filled his cup. "Yeah, a can of English Breakfast and some skim milk, please." He answered.

_Coffee and tea? Okay, whatever._

"Of course Mr. Cullen." I answered and went back to the kitchen to prepare his tea.

I went back to his table and when I almost reached it, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward Cullen was sitting next to Emmett Cullen. And he looked pissed. Did this guy actually have only this facial expression?

EPOV

It was 8.30 a.m. and my fucking suitcase hadn't arrived yet. It sure looked like my yesterday's luck kept on.

I had asked Emmett to lend me one of his T-Shirts. I couldn't push my luck in possibly spilling coffee all over my shirt and have nothing to change in. I had serveral important meetings to attend and no time to wait for my stuff.

Emmett was already waiting for me at breakfast. So now I was walking into the restaurant in a bright yellow, size 3XL T-Shirt with "Cullen" and the number 1 on my back. Only Emmett would have the nerves to wear something like that. I decided not to argue about it. I did once and he forced me to strip the shirt in the middle of the restaurant right in front of everyone's eyes.

He was already sitting at a table near the window, Financial Times in front of him. As if he would even read that, I bet he was just hoping Rosalie would show up and he could impress her. I sat down in the chair next to him, not saying a word.

"Well, good morning to you, too, dear brother." he grinned. "I already ordered your precious tea."

"Thanks." I muttered and took the newspaper from him. My stocks had dropped again – what a surprise. I already wished it was Friday.

I looked up to see someone familiar approaching our table.

Bambi.

What was she doing here?

Her eyes widened when she recognized me but she collected herself pretty quickly and stepped next to my brother.

"Here's your tea, Mr. Cullen." I heard her say.

"The skim milk is for me, the tea is for my brother, please." Emmett answered and pointed at me.

She gulped, nodded, placed a can of milk next to his cup and then walked around the table to place a can of tea next to my cup. I noticed her weird vest again only this time it had a huge stain of something in front.

"Hey, do these uniforms come with ketchup now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Didn't this shirt come in your size, Mr. Cullen?" she retorted and as soon as she said the words she clasped her hands over her mouth and her face turned a bright shade of red.

Emmett and I stared at her open-mouthed and just when I wanted to tell her what a sassy little brat she was, Emmett's booming laughter startled me. He almost dropped off the chair laughing so hard. I stared at him stunned before getting up and saying: "You're one to talk!"

Without saying anything else I just stomped out the restaurant and took the elevator straight to my room.

BPOV

_Oh my God! I didn't really just say that! I'm so fucked!_

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious! Did you see his face?" Emmett Cullen still held his stomach laughing.

"I.. I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. Oh my God, I wasn't thinking and.. I'm so fired." I stuttered, tears now dwelling up in my eyes.

"Nah, nah." he said looking at my name tag. "Isabella? You're Bella, right? Rosalie told me about you. Hey, don't worry, Bella. Nobody's gonna get fired here. At least not because of saying what you were thinking. That was awesome!"

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen, that's really nice from you, but I'm afraid your brother thinks differently about this whole thing." I answered still trying to hold back my tears.

"Oh Bella, don't worry about Ed. He's always a little hot-headed but he's also quick in coming back down. I'm sure by tonight he won't even remember it happened." he grinned at me.

Why did I have the feeling that wouldn't be the case?

* * *

**Poor Bella...**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are so welcome :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously_

"_Thank you, Mr. Cullen, that's really nice from you, but I'm afraid your brother thinks differently about this whole thing." I answered still trying to hold back my tears._

"_Oh Bella, don't worry about Ed. He's always a little hot-headed but he's also quick in coming back down. I'm sure by tonight he won't even remember it happened." he grinned at me._

_Why did I have the feeling that wouldn't be the case?_

**Thank you so much for reading so far and for reviewing!**_**  
**_

_

* * *

_Chapter 4

BPOV

"Wow, Bella. You really know how to spice up your work life!" Alice laughed.

We were sitting in the cafeteria spending our lunch break together. I had to start my shift at the reception in about fifteen minutes but I had needed to talk to someone about the Edward Cullen incident. I was glad I was amusing first Emmett Cullen and now Alice as well. At least losing my job made someone's day.

"You're not very helpful, Alice. Now I can start all over again, trying to find a new job. And damn, I so wanted to work here and I managed to fuck it up in less than 24 hours." I sighed.

"Hey Bella, stop worrying. Just like I told you yesterday, Edward Cullen isn't the kind of guest who goes running to your manager and complains about your behaviour. And he provoked it, I doubt he'd like to explain this to Victoria." Alice answered, sipping her coffee.

"Well, he certainly likes running to my supervisor just because he thinks I'm incapable of doing my work properly." I retorted. In my mind I was already contemplating which newspaper held the most help-wanted ads for hotel employees. "Anyways, I have to get going. Maybe Victoria will at least let me finish my last shift before firing me. I'll see you at home."

"Yeah, and you'll still have your job. Believe me, Bella." she smiled.

When I got to the reception Victoria was already waiting for me, not looking very thrilled.

_Oh, oh._

"Bella, please see me in my office in two minutes." she said curtly.

I just nodded and went to the back office to log myself in. Then I went to sit in the chair in front of Victoria's desk, waiting for her. I contemplated about justifying my actions but being honest with myself, there was no way to justify what I had said. Even though he had provoked me, it was my job to stay professional and treat him with respect. I had simply failed to do so.

Victoria entered and sat down in her chair. She just looked at me.

"Listen, Victoria. I'm sorry about the whole incident and I understand if you don't want me to work here anymore but I promise, I usually don't.." I started explaining myself.

"Woah Bella, calm down. Why would you think I would fire you because of this? It was mere nothing, so stop apologizing." she just said smiling.

_What? Mere nothing? Me insulting a VIP guest was mere nothing?_

"I.. I don't understand.." I stuttered.

"Bella, I already talked to Tanya." she continued. "You can go down to housekeeping and she'll give you a fitting vest immediately. Sometimes she likes to intimidate new employees by doing childish things like giving too big outfits in your case. Don't take it personally. She's just a little.. let's say.. displeased by getting transferred to housekeeping and now she takes it out on others, especially the ones who start a new job at the front desk."

_Tanya? Vest? Oh.. she doesn't know._

"Oh.. okay." I answered still shocked.

"So, why don't you just go downstairs, change into a fitting outfit and get back to work here?" she suggested. "I heard from Angela you were doing a great job yesterday evening and Mike told me the same about this morning's breakfast. I new you would complete the team perfectly."

Before I could respond she got up and went back to the front desk. She didn't know anything about the Cullen incident.. no incidents. Maybe I wouldn't loose my job just as soon.

Still dumbfounded I went to housekeeping where Tanya was waiting behind her counter just like yesterday.

"Hello, Tanya. Victoria told me you got a new vest for me." I said politely.

"Yeah." she replied and pushed the new outfit over to me.

_Just as friendly as yesterday, huh?_

"Didn't think you'd run and tattle to your manager." I heard her mumble under her breath.

_What the ..?_

"Listen, I didn't tattle anything, okay? She has eyes, you know?" I retorted, took my vest and left.

_She'd be a perfect match for this Cullen jerk._ I thought to myself.

Back at the reception I soon got into my routine again. We didn't have as many arrivals as yesterday so Victoria could show me some tricks with the software to simplify my work. She really knew what she was doing.

Another guest arrived and I remembered from the photos Jessica showed me yesterday, that the blonde guy approaching the desk was Mr. James Smith. I also recalled her telling me that he'd only talk to managers so I stepped back a little, knowing Victoria would take care of checking him in.

"Welcome to Seattle Grand Hotel, Mr. Smith." Victoria said smiling.

He just smirked and replied: "Hi Victoria. And stop calling me Mr. Smith. My room ready?"

"Yes, as usual, James." she grinned. "May I introduce you to our newest team member? Bella? Come over here, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Smith." She gestured to me to come over.

I walked over to her, smiled politely at him and said: "Welcome to Seattle Grand Hotel, Mr. Smith."

"Well, as I'm here every week I'd rather say welcome to _you_ to Seattle Grand Hotel, Bella." he grinned and looked at me intensely. Somehow his look made me feel uncomfortable so I lowered my eyes to the screen of my computer.

"She's a little shy but an excellent choice, I'd say, Victoria. At least now I have someone to check me in if you're not available." he said and winked.

"Yeah, she's got first-class references, you won't be disappointed. Bella, why don't you escort Mr. Smith to his room?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, gladly." I replied allthough gladly couldn't be further from what I was thinking. Somehow Mr. Smith intimidated me. Just as I walked around the counter to lead him over to the elevators I heard a familiar voice behind me: "Hey James, are you trying to steal my escort?"

Jacob Black. I turned around and smiled at him and before I could say anything else, he had me in a bear hug. "I didn't get to hug you yesterday when you were hiding behind that giant counter, Bells." he laughed.

Mr. Smith just stood there with narrowed eyes. "You know Bella, Jacob?" Somehow he didn't seem to like that.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends. We practically grew up together. We haven't seen each other in like forever but that's over now, right Bells?" he answered, putting an arm around my shoulders like we were standing in a bar instead of a 5* hotel lobby.

"Isn't that cute? Childhood friends reunited. Well, I'm glad you have a friend here, Bella but let me tell you that it's always good to have more than one friend, so I'd be glad if you'd count me in as well." James said. "I guess, I'll let you two reminisce in your memories and get back to the escort another time."

He turned and went for the elevators. Jacob still stood there smiling down at me. "So Bells, when do you have a night off?" he asked.

"Err.. I guess tonight. I'll finish my shift at about 4 p.m. since I started early this morning." I answered.

"Great, so we have a date tonight. What do you wanna do?" he asked smiling from ear to ear.

Before I could answer, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Edward Cullen standing at the counter talking to Victoria. "Well, Victoria. I see your new employee is very.. let's say.. _outgoing_." he said throwing a sideway glance at me. "I didn't know you changed your policies."

I couldn't believe my ears.

_Did he really just imply I'm hitting on a guest on my second day here? _

_

* * *

_**Let me know what you're thinking!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 5

Previously

"_Great, so we have a date tonight. What do you wanna do?" he asked smiling from ear to ear._

_Before I could answer, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Edward Cullen standing at the counter talking to Victoria. "Well, Victoria. I see your new employee is very.. let's say.. outgoing." he said throwing a sideway glance at me. "I didn't know you changed your policies."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. _

_Did he really just imply I'm hitting on a guest on my second day here? _

**Thanks again for the reviews!  
**

_

* * *

_Chapter 5

EPOV

Bambi stared at me with wide eyes as if I'd just slapped her face.

_Hey, I'm just stating a fact here!_

Unlike this morning she didn't say anything but disappeared blushing into the office behind the reception.

"Hey Edward," I heard Jacob Black say. He and I worked for different companies but as he was a frequent guest as myself, we knew each other casually.

"Hey Jacob, what's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask if you meant Bella by saying what you just said." he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry. It's none of my business what you're doing with hotel employees in your free time." I answered dryly and took the invoice Victoria had printed for me.

"Right. Just like it's none of my business what you and your brother are doing with hotel employees in your free time. You should know best about the policies situation." he answered sarcastically.

Just when I wanted to snap back an answer that he should mind his own business, Emmett appeared next to me and handed me a phone.

'Mom' he mouthed.

I rolled my eyes, took the phone, turned my back to Jacob and said: "Hi Mom. Listen, it's not the best moment right now…"

BPOV

I was standing in the back office and tried to compose myself.

_Everything's fine, Bella. At least you didn't snap back anything, that's an improvement. And he didn't tattle to Victoria. Let him assume what he wants to, arrogant prick!_

I took a deep breath and went back to the reception.

"…You should know best about the policies situation." I heard Jacob say.

Obviously he was talking to Edward Cullen, who was staring at him angrily. Just when Edward Cullen was about to answer, Emmett Cullen handed him a phone.

"Hi Mom. Listen, it's not the best moment right now…" I heard him say.

_Mom? I didn't know the devil had a mother._

I looked at Jacob and just like old times we knew without words what the other was thinking. His wide smile showed me he had something similar in his mind and he snorted loudly. I blushed and tried with all my might to make a professional face. I gestured with my hands for Jacob to leave or I would truly loose control.

"See ya, Bella." he said still giggling and went outside through the revolving doors.

The rest of my shift was pretty uneventfull. At about 3.30 p.m. Victoria told me: "You can go home now, Bella. Thank you for your good work today. Tomorrow morning you'll work at the executive floor."

I logged out, said a quick goodbye to Alice and went to change. When I crossed the parking lot to my truck, I could see Jacob standing next to it.

"You still got that old thing?" he laughed, visibly proud I still owned the truck he reconstructed.

"Yeah, and don't you have a job?" I asked.

"I do, but I took the afternoon off so we can spend some time together." he beamed.

"Okay, so jump in." I laughed, his high spirits were just as catching as in our childhood days. "I just have to make a quick stop at home, then we can go grab something to eat, go to the park and wallow in old times' memories."

After leaving my stuff at home and giving Jacob a short tour of our apartment, we went to the sandwich shop around the corner, got some sandwiches and drinks for take-away and went strolling through a nearby park. For once it wasn't raining today and by using your fantasy you could even suspect the sun behind the clouds.

"So Bella, what have you been up to the last six years?" Jacob started.

I told him about how I went back to Phoenix to my mom after graduation, where I did my training in a grand hotel for three years. After my training I kept working there for a few months but went to Spain for a change. I worked two years in a hotel resort. As much as I loved Spain, I kept missing home, especially my dad. We had only seen each other twice a year after I moved to Phoenix and while I was in Spain he only visited once for christmas.

"And so I got back here. The first few months I lived with dad in Forks but when I got the job here, I moved in with Alice to Seattle." I eventually finished my story. It wasn't particularly exciting but that's how my life was. "What about you, Jake?"

He told me that he first jobbed at his friend Sam's garage after his graduation, a year later than my own. He used to work on cars all the time before I left. One day James was their client. He and Jake got talking and he offered him a job in his consulting company. Obviously, this was a kind of business Jake was even better at than cars because within the following two years the company's revenue had almost doubled and James promoted Jacob to be Vice General Manager.

"Wow." I said, deeply impressed. "Who would have known?"

He smiled sheepishly. "And Bells, what about your private life? Now you just rattled down your CV, what else happened? Are you married? 4 kids? 12 cats?" he laughed.

I almost choked on my coke. "No Jake. Nothing like that. A few dates, but.. nothing that's worth mentioning. No kids and by far no cats. You know I hate cats!" I pouted.

"People change, you know?" he grinned.

"Not about cats!"

"If you say so.."

We sat down on one of the park benches and watched the other park visitors. Some went with their dogs, other pushed strollers and there were many joggers.

"And you? Everything still the same?" I asked.

"Yeah.." he sighed. "Embry and I are still happy, but my dad still doesn't have a clue. We're still waiting for the right moment."

By the age of thirteen Jacob already knew he didn't go for girls. He and his best friend Embry have been together since they both were seventeen. As his dad, Billy, was very strict, Jacob never had the guts telling him the truth. Billy still thought, Jacob was very shy and just hadn't met the right girl yet.

"Jake. In six years not one moment, that could have been right?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh Bells, you know how he is. And at the moment he's not that healthy, I don't want to bother him with that." he sighed.

"Bother? You wouldn't bother him by telling him you're happy." I explained.

"Could we just drop the subject?" he muttered. I didn't want to argue with him. We had just met again, there was enough time for arguments in the future. So I just put my hand on his thigh.

"I'm glad I found you again, Bella." he said quietly and hugged me.

"Me, too Jake." I answered and hugged him back. When I looked behind him over the park, I couldn't believe my own eyes.

"Oh fuck." I whispered.

Edward Cullen was jogging towards us. He was wearing dark blue sweatpants, black running shoes and a grey T-Shirt, which already showed dark sweat stains around his collar and under his arms. His reddish brown hair was tousled like usual and his face..

Well, his face looked like always. Pissed. He stared directly at me with his piercing green eyes while he jogged past us without saying a word.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked but when he turned around to see, he understood my reaction.

"Don't worry about Cullen. He definitely won't say anything like that again. You know what they say about people in glasshouses.." Jacob said confidently.

"What do you mean? I wanted to ask you before. What did you mean by saying he and his brother knew best about the policies?" I remembered Jacob's conversation with Edward Cullen, of which I accidently got to hear the end of.

"Oh, well his brother Emmett obviously got it bad for the blonde girl from the bar." Jacob started.

"Yeah, Rosalie. I know that story." I said annoyed. I wanted to know about the hint he gave about Edward Cullen.

_Hey, why do I suddenly want to know about these things?_

"Curious much, Bella?" he smiled. I grimaced.

"Edward's story is from a while back. There used to work this girl at the front desk, Tina or something. She clearly had it bad for him. She even went so far as pushing little letters over to him while checking him in and screaming at colleagues who wanted to check him in.

"Well, once after she had escorted him to his room, the door of the elevator openend and they both were found in a pretty clear position. Too bad, it was the general manager who was waiting for the elevator."

I couldn't say anything, I was shocked. This man had implied I would be hitting on a guest in front of everyone's eyes and had something going on with an employee himself!

"Edward received a polite letter from the general manager, explaining the policies that employees are prohibited from having personal relationships to guests and for him to respect these policies." Jacob continued.

"And what happened to the employee?" I asked curiously.

"Well, she had been working for the hotel for quite a long time so she was just transferred to another department. I believe she works at the housekeeping now." Jacob answered.

_Tanya._

It was getting darker now and Jacob told me he had some meetings to prepare for the next day. We went back to my apartment, he took a cab back to the hotel, promising to do something similar soon again and I went upstairs.

Edward Cullen and Tanya from housekeeping. Perfect match. No wonder she was pissy towards every new front desk member.

But what the hell was _his_ problem? If he could make out with employees himself, why would he even mind what I did?

* * *

**As always - let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

Previously

_Edward Cullen and Tanya from housekeeping. Perfect match. No wonder she was pissy towards every new front desk member._

_But what the hell was his problem? If he could make out with employees himself, why would he even mind what I did? _

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6

EPOV

My heart was pounding heavily in my chest and I started getting stitch in my side. Still I couldn't stop running. I didn't know why I was so mad. Okay, I knew why but I didn't understand it though.

When my mother called at noon I couldn't have been more mortified. I would have punched Emmett in his stupid face if it wasn't for we were standing right in the lobby. My mother just told me that the airline had sent my suitcase to my parents' house here in Seattle. Again. Mental note to self: Change address tag on suitcase as soon as possible. She would drop by the hotel later that day, she told me.

What didn't improve my mood at all was the snorting sound coming from Jacob Black and the I-try-not-to-laugh-face from Bambi.

_Stupid Bambi!_

I went outside in my suit I already wore yesterday, took a cab to our company and endured two endlessly boring meetings. I had to force myself to concentrate on the subjects that were being discussed, somehow my mind always tried to wander away.

So, after my last meeting I decided it was time for a good long run to clear my head. I got back to the hotel, glad that my mother had already dropped my suitcase with a little note saying she loved me and my brother and if we would join them for dinner on Wednesday. I quickly changed into my sweatpants and a T-Shirt, pulled on my running shoes and took my iPod. Outside the hotel I took a cab to a park I knew since my college time in Seattle. I hated running near the hotel, you would always meet some other frequent guests or hotel employees trying to talk to you.

The cab driver let me out at the park entrance, I paid him, put in my earphones and started running. Unfortunately, my feet weren't faster than my brain and so I eventually started brooding.

Why did it bother me seeing Bambi with this anabolic giant? Why did I always call her Bambi in my head? Why did my mother always have the perfect timing for mortifying me?

Questions kept popping up in my head but I couldn't find the answers. I looked at my watch and realized I had already been running for ninety minutes. I decided to cross the park to reach the next entrance, take a cab and then head back to the hotel. Just as I looked ahead I saw them.

They were sitting on a park bench hugging. I felt as if someone had punched me in the guts. Jacob Black had his back to me and suddenly Bambi raised her eyes and they met with mine. It took all my strength not to go there and punch a hole into his shiny white teeth. I ran past them and the whole time, Bambi had her eyes fixed on me.

All I could do then was keep on running. After another two hours my cell phone suddenly pulled me from my reverie.

"Hey dude, where are you?" Emmett's voice boomed through the speaker.

I couldn't reply immediately, I was still catching my breath. I must have sounded like a pervert stalker to him.

"Edward, you alright?" he asked concerned. "Or am I interrupting you with something?" He didn't quite manage hiding his smile, I could hear it.

"No, I'm fine. I just went for a jog in the park." I answered, still panting.

"At 8 p.m.? You definitely need to get laid, dude." he laughed.

"Fuck you, Emmett. What do you want anyway?" I asked whiping my face with my shirt.

"I love you, too, bro'. Just wanted to ask if you'd like to go to the bar for a drink in an hour? Okay, maybe in one and a half. You always smell like a mountain lion after jogging." he chuckled.

"I sometimes can't believe we're actually related. Meet you at the bar then." I answered and hung up.

Two hours later after a relaxing shower I found myself sitting next to Emmett at the bar. It was sickening. Emmett just looked like every evening since we started staying here. He sat at the bar, his head supported by one of his hands while the other held his drink, staring ahead like a puppy in an animal shelter hoping to be taken home with the next family.

Funny thing was, returning the gaze with the same intensity was Rosalie. Tall, blonde and bar keeper. I wondered if they always had to schedule an extra person when Emmett was staying at the hotel because I had never seen Rosalie do something like working while Emmett was in the same room. She would just stand behind the bar, stare back at him and they would talk quietly. Like I already said, it was sickening.

I started to get bored, took a sip from my Heineken and said: "So Rosalie, any new hotel rumours we should know about?" just to start a conversation.

She slightly shook her head as if awakening from a dream and answered: "Oh, what? I don't know, Mr. Cullen. You know, working these late shifts, I don't get to hear so much about the rumours."

"Hm, okay. So, no new colleagues you want to gossip about? I heard once, there's a lot of gossip going on behind the staff-only-doors of an hotel." I said.

She looked a little confused. "Sorry, Mr. Cullen. Like I said, I don't get to hear so much gossip and the only new employee that I know of is Bella from the reception and she's not the kind of girl to cause any rumours."

"She's not?" I mused. "I heard she was having quite the close.. acquaintance with Jacob Black from Smith Consulting."

"_You_ heard?" Emmett weighed in. "Since when do _you_ hear anything like that? You never talk to anybody except for checking in and checking out, dude."

"Mr. Cullen, I'm not allowed to talk to guests about other employee's behaviour but let me assure you that Bella is one of the most professional people I ever met." Rosalie answered a little curtly and went over to pour a new drink for Emmett.

I held my hands up in defense, finished my beer and went off to my room. I didn't think they even recognized me leaving as they continued staring at each other. Like I said, it was sickening.

The next morning I decided not to take my breakfast in the restaurant. Even though I was wearing one of my own shirts, I still had enough from yesterday's incident. I strolled to the executive lounge where a smaller but nontheless satiable breakfast was served.

As I turned around the corner, I saw someone sitting at the small desk there. Bambi.

_Fuck. Me._

BPOV

Again it was too early for me. I was glad I didn't have to do so much walking today, so probably my outfit would stay clean.

The executive floor of the hotel also held a small executive lounge for the guests. It included a little reception desk, where guests could also check in and check out and demand concierge services. In the mornings a smaller continental breakfast was served here, so guests who didn't want to sit in a crowded restaurant could adjourn to the lounge.

It was a quiet morning, all present guests were served so I sat down at the desk to check the computer system for possible check-outs. When I looked up I saw Edward Cullen standing at the entrance staring at me. He looked stunning as usual. He wore a black V-neck T-Shirt that seemed actually his size and worn blue jeans.

_Oh my__._

I gulped, forced a smile upon my face and said: "Good morning, Mr. Cullen. English Breakfast Tea for you as ususal?"

He looked dumbstruck and for a moment I thought he would just turn around and leave. "Ye.. yes." He went over to one of the tables near the window.

I went into the small kitchen next to the lounge to prepare his tea.

_Okay, Bella. So far so good. At least he didn't shout at you or give a snappy remark about seeing you at the park. Maybe he didn't recognize me. Yeah, right. He was just staring straight at you. Okay, he recognized me. But still he didn't say anything. Well, the morning's not over._

I pulled myself from my thoughts, took his can of tea and a Financial Times and brought both to his table.

He looked a little surprised at the newspaper and then up at me.

_Hey, a new facial expression. Surprised. Now we know pissed and surprised!_

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Cullen?" I asked politely.

"N.. no." he answered looking back at his newspaper.

I nodded and turned to go back to my desk.

"Thank you, Bam.. err.. Bella." he said and I swear I could see one side of his mouth turn up slightly.

_Did Edward Cullen actually just try to smile at me?_

EPOV

_Shit. I almost called her Bambi! I have to stop thinking of her as Bambi. Her name is Bella!_

I still was a little shocked about her being nice to me. I don't know what I expected but after my comment yesterday I thought she probably wouldn't talk to me at all. Okay, I also thought she wouldn't work at the executive lounge.

Wow, she looked nice today. I guess, someone finally gave her a vest that was her size and it suited her well. I was still amazed she remembered which tea I preferred and she even brought me the Financial Times. This girl really seems to know how to treat a guest.

_Get a grip, Cullen. Re__member the anabolic giant?_

I opened the newspaper and started reading but somehow I had to read the same sentence twice before actually registering what I was reading. My appetite had suddenly disappeared so I just finished my tea, got up and left the lounge without even looking at Bam.. no. Bella.

BPOV

_Okay, back to normal. There's the pissed expression again._

I didn't know what he read in that newspaper but Edward Cullen's face changed from almost friendly back to irritated. Suddenly he got up, not having eaten anything and left the lounge without so much as a glance at me.

_Good morning to you, too, Mr. Cullen!_

I went back to work and a few minutes later Mr. Emmett Cullen appeared.

"Good morning, Bella. You look great!" he smiled.

How anyone could be in such a good mood in the morning before having had a coffee was a mystery to me.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. If you're looking for your brother, he already left about ten minutes ago, I'm afraid." I answered smiling.

"Alright." He said down at a table.

"May I bring you some coffee with skim milk, Mr. Cullen?" I asked while getting up from my desk.

"That would be great. Thanks Bella." He smiled and picked up the Financial Times Edward Cullen just had read ten minutes ago. I brought his coffee and milk and sat back down at my desk when the phone rang.

"Executive Lounge, Bella speaking, how may I help you?" I answered the phone.

"Bella, hey it's Rosalie. From the bar!"

"Hi Rosalie." I said.

"Listen, Alice and I have the day off and we decided to celebrate your first week so we're going out tonight!" she said.

"Oh Rosalie, I don't know. You know I'm not the kind to party.." I started.

"Don't start on me like that, Bella. You're overruled. We're going to a club called Volterra. Write it down so you don't forget it." she demanded.

"Rosalie, I'm not.." I started again.

"Write it down!" she just said.

"Okay. V-O-L-T-E-R-R-A. Satisfied?" I asked after writing down the name of the club.

"Almost. Wear something sexy. And don't even start, Bella. Alice told me everything about you. If we don't approve of your outfit, we'll have something to change you into." she threatened. "So, be there at ten."

"Alright, Rosalie. See you then." I sighed and hung up.

_Night out at a club. Wear something sexy. Great!_

At quarter to ten that evening I was standing in front of club Volterra. I didn't know what Alice and Rosalie defined as sexy so I had decided on skin-tight jeans, black high-heeled simple stilettos, which would definitely kill me this evening, I was sure, and a tight purple blouse of which I had left the first three buttons undone so my cleavage was showing. If I was starting to feel uncomfortable I could at least button up. I had my hair undone and it was falling in light waves down my back.

"Bella! Over here!" I heard two screaming voices. I turned around and saw Alice and Rosalie scurrying in my direction. Alice was wearing black pants that left nothing to the imagination combined with a white tunic. Her black hair was spiking in every direction. Rosalie just looked like she stepped from the cover of a magazine in her simple red mini-dress. I just hoped they would approve of my outift.

"You look stunning, Bella. Too bad, now we can't try on the outfit we brought for you." Alice whined.

"Shut up, pixie." I laughed slapping her arm. "Can we go in? I'm freezing!"

We linked arms with each other and entered the club. It was dark inside and the music was booming from the speakers. Rosalie went to the bar, dragging us behind. In mere ten seconds we all had a nice looking drink in our hands without having paid anything. It was definitely an advantage to go clubbing with a bar keeper who had connections.

After we had a first round of drinks, Alice and Rosalie drew me to the dance floor. First, I danced hesitantly but soon enough the drink started to kick in and I got into the music finally letting go. I was dancing like I had not a thing to worry about and tried to forget all the stupid things that had happened during my first days at work.

A few songs later, we went back to the bar to catch our breaths and Rosalie got us another round.

"To Bella's first week!" Alice and Rosalie both screamed, holding up their glasses.

"To my first week and hopefully no more arrogant guests with tousled reddish brown hair!" I giggled and clinked my glass to theirs.

Just then someone behind me cleared their throat.

Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

**Oh, oh.**

**What do you think?  
**


	8. Chapter 7

Previously:

"_To Bella's first week!" Alice and Rosalie both screamed, holding up their glasses._

"_To my first week and hopefully no more arrogant guests with tousled reddish brown hair!" I giggled and clinked my glass to theirs._

_Just then someone behind me cleared their throat._

_Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

_

Chapter 7

I turned around and looked into the eyes of a wide smiling Mike Newton. "Hey ladies!" he shouted over the music. "Girl's night out?" He moved in a way that seemed to be some kind of dance and I had to bite the inside of my cheek not to laugh out loud. When I looked at my friends' faces I could tell they were doing the same.

"Yeah, Mike. _Girl's_ night out, so if you excuse us." Rosalie exclaimed, grabbed both my arm and Alice's and led us to the ladies room.

"Woah, Rose." I said. "Don't you think that was a little too mean? I mean, leaving him standing there like that?"

"Bella, let me tell you something about Mike Newton." Rosalie said putting her hands on her hips. Alice already grinned like she knew what was coming.

"Mike Newton thinks he is the sex god of this hotel, no this city. He believes every girl in a two mile radius just can't wait to get into his pants, as if there would be anything to find in anyway. He practically hit on every female person who ever worked in this hotel, including Mrs. Cope from accounting."

"Mrs. Cope?" I asked incredulously. "But she's like.. I don't know, sixty years old."

"Sixty-four, actually." Alice explained. "So believe me when I say there's no 'too mean' when it comes to Mike Newton. He'll never get a hint. Even if you tell him to fuck off right in his face he thinks you're only playing some weird sexy game with him."

I made a face, that was just gross. "Okay, got it."

After checking our make-up we went back outside, but not after Alice checking carefully if the coast was clear from Mike. We downed three more shots each and went back to the dance floor. I started to get a little tipsy but I didn't care. It was girl's night out after all, we were celebrating my first week and I deserved to have some fun.

Suddenly Rosalie's eyes widened in shock. I turned around to see what caused her reaction but the club was so crowded I couldn't look past the people dancing next to me. When I turned back Rosalie and Alice were gone. Maybe some stupid stalking ex boyfriend of hers, I wouldn't be surprised if Rosalie had many stalkers. I figured I'd never find them on my own so I just kept on dancing.

After a while someone placed their hands on my hips and started grinding themselves on my backside. At first I smiled, feeling flattered by that kind of attention but then curiosity got the best of me and I turned around to see the stranger I was dancing with.

"Hi, Bella." Mike grinned down at me. "Your friends pulled you away from me so soon, I didn't get a chance to ask for a dance." He put his hands on my ass, pulled me flush with his body and started grinding himself on me.

"Err.. hi, Mike." I stuttered and tried to push him away by putting my hands on his chest. He was a little too close for my taste. "Yeah, like Rosalie said. We're having a girl's night out."

"Hm.. but they left you alone here, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to dance with you. I bet you can make an exception for me, don't you?" he winked at me and I felt a little sick. He was so cheesy and he also didn't get the hint of me pushing on his chest because he even pulled me in tighter.

I didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the dance floor, but I really started to feel uncomfortable so I started one last attempt for him to get the hint before I had to kick his balls. "Listen Mike, I really should get going. Rosalie and Alice are probably looking for me."

"Okay, Bella. See ya." he said and let go of my behind all of a sudden. He looked past behind me, smiled apologetically, turned around and disappeared in the dancing crowd.

_Wow, I didn't expect that. That was close._

As Rosalie and Alice were still nowhere to be seen I danced along with the music, prepared to watch out for Mike to come back. Suddenly I felt another pair of hands on my hips allthough this time it felt completely different. When this stranger's fingertips accidentally brushed the skin above my jeans' waistband I felt an electric current shoot straight through my body. I couldn't stop myself from dancing, this felt too good. He pressed himself close to me from behind and the warmth radiating from his body made my stomach tingle. I pressed myself back into him and let my head fall back against his shoulder. My stranger smelled like something I never smelled before, warm, musky and pure sex.

_Where did that come from? __Woah, Bella, you're drunk!_

I couldn't even stop myself from thinking these thoughts and when he put his lips on the curve between my neck and shoulder, I didn't care that I didn't even know who this good-smelling, wonderfully dancing strange sex god was. I was drunk, I admit it, and I didn't want to spoil my fantasy by turning around and finding a cheesy Mike-like guy grinning back at me through rottened teeth. So I just let go and swayed with him to the music.

"Don't I get a 'thank you' for saving you from that cheesy guy?" I heard a husky voice in my ear. His lips slightly grazed my earlobe and I shivered.

"What kind of 'thank you' did you have in mind?" I asked back, my voice almost breaking from the sexual tension I felt. Oh my God, if even his voice was this sexy..

"I don't know, maybe I should ask your boyfriend to thank me as he's not even here to protect you." the voice continued.

I was confused.

_Boyfriend? __I don't have a.._

_Oh._

Suddenly I realized why my stranger's voice sounded familiar. It was musical and the sexiest voice I ever heard. I abruptly turned around and saw Edward Cullen standing in front of me, an evil smirk on his face.

_New facial expression__ of Edward Cullen. Evil smirk._

I liked that expression the least and because I was drunk and still agitated from our dancing mere seconds ago I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I slapped him. Hard.

We both looked at each other shocked. I clasped my hand in front of my mouth, felt the blush creeping upon my cheeks and did the second thing that came to my mind. I ran. I just turned around and ran for the ladies room.

_Oh my God. I just sl__apped Edward Cullen in the face!_

I entered the ladies room and sat on a sofa that was standing in one of the far corners. I was suddenly glad Rosalie and Alice chose a high class club for going out because I didn't know if I could have endured sitting on a closed toilet. I just put my head in my face and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. "What have I done? Oh my God, I'm the most stupid person ever." I muttered.

I heard some shuffling from one of the booths and suddenly Rosalie and Alice came out of it.

"Bella? What happened?" they both asked in unison, sitting right next to me on each side.

"Where the hell were you? If you'd been there, you could have at least stopped me!" I sobbed.

"What? Hey, calm down. What happened?" Alice asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing much, Alice. I just slapped Edward Cullen in the face and now I'm definitely going to loose my job." I said sarcastically.

"You did what?" she asked incredously. "Okay, take a deep breath and tell us what happened. From the start."

"No, you tell me why you left me alone out there for fuck's sake!" I shouted. I was so mad right now. Maybe a little mad at them for leaving me alone but mostly mad at myself for doing something like slapping Edward Cullen in the face. _Edward Cullen of all people._

"I saw Emmett Cullen and I just had to leave." Rosalie explained. "You know, I kind of have a thing for him.."

"Oh Rosalie, really? I would have never thought!" I answered sarcastically. She just looked at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, Bella." she smiled. "I guess most people can see I have a thing for him. Anyways, I saw him and I just had to leave immediately. As you know, we're not allowed to have personal relations with guests and.. well, I don't know if I could have resisted the temptation, so I did the only thing I could think of. I hid." she sighed.

"Okay, I understand, but why did you have to leave me there?" I asked.

"You seemed so lost in the music, we didn't want to interrupt you having fun." Alice answered. "But hey, could we please get back to our originial subject? You did what?"

"Well, obviously Emmett Cullen isn't here on his own because I slapped his brother's face." I cringed at the memory.

"Why would you do that?" Rosalie asked confused. Apparently Alice hadn't filled her in about my recent Edward Cullen incidents.

I told them everything that had happened on the dance floor and by the time I finished, my eyes had started to fill with tears again.

"You two definitely have a Cullen issue." Alice stated while pointing at us. I stared at her open-mouthed while Rosalie blushed and smile sheepishly. "Okay, we're leaving."

* * *

**Next chapter EPOV**

**Reviews are always welcome :)  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Previously

"_Well, obviously Emmett Cullen isn't here on his own because I slapped his brother's face." I cringed at the memory._

"_Why would you do that?" Rosalie asked confused. Apparently Alice hadn't filled her in about my recent Edward Cullen incidents._

_I told them everything that had happened on the dance floor and by the time I finished, my eyes had started to fill with tears again._

"_You two definitely have a Cullen issue." Alice stated while pointing at us. I stared at her open-mouthed while Rosalie blushed and smile sheepishly. "Okay, we're leaving."_

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 8

EPOV

_I can't believe it, she slapped me. She fucking slapped me!_

Before I could reply anything, she just turned and disappeared. I tried to follow her but she fled to the only place I couldn't follow her - the ladies room.

_Dammit!_

I pulled my hair in frustration. Why had I come here in the first place? Oh, I remembered. My brother was a stupid puppy in love and I was even more stupid wanting to help him.

When he waltzed into my office this morning, grinning like he just won the lottery I suspected the worst.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Good morning to you, too, Edward. Am I not allowed to wish my favourite brother a good morning?" he smiled sitting down on my black leather sofa that stood on the far wall.

"I'm the only brother you have and I know this face. So, what do you want?" I asked unimpressed.

"Nothing, Edward. I just came to see how you are." he answered.

"Emmett, I neither have the time nor do I feel like playing your stupid game. So could you please tell me what it is that you want so I can do my job?" I was getting a little impatient.

"Okay, so what do you think about going out tonight?" he finally asked.

"We're having dinner at mom and dad's at eight." I replied.

"Yeah, afterwards. Like.. I don't know. Going to a club maybe." he continued.

"A club? What kind of club?" I asked sceptically.

"Hm.. I don't know." he said.

"Oh Emmett, cut the 'I don't know' shit. Just tell me already." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so, what about this club called Volterra. I heard it's very good." he said.

"You heard? Where?" I asked.

"Somewhere."

"Emmett!"

"Okay, okay. So I happen to know that Rosalie from the bar is going to be there tonight." he finally confessed.

_Rosalie. Of course._

"And you thought that staring at her in another surrounding would spice up your relationship?" I grinned.

"Ha, ha. Very funny! No, Edward. Actually I thought, we'd go there to finally get you laid. Rosalie is just a lucky coincidence." he retorted.

I stared at him. "You know, if you keep this shit up, you're going on your own."

"Okay, hey sorry, man." he said. "I just thought that.. maybe if I had the chance to talk to her, I mean, outside the hotel, we wouldn't be breaking any rules. You know, because of the policies about relationships between.."

"Yeah, I know about the damn policies.." I interrupted harshly. Why did he always have to remind me? If it wasn't for him and his puppy eyes towards Rosalie I would have changed the hotel a long time ago. "Okay, I'll join you. For one drink."

"Thanks, Eddie. You're my man!" he smiled.

"One drink. And don't call me Eddie!" I replied.

"One drink, Eddie. Thank you!" he grinned and left my office.

I just shook my head. I was always too soft when it came to my family.

So after a nice dinner at my parents' house Emmett and I ended up being in club Volterra. It was dark, it was loud, I was exhausted from the long day I had and I just wanted to go home. We stood at the bar and Emmett almost dislocated his neck by trying to find Rosalie.

I sipped my beer and hoped he would find her soon and talk to her so I could leave. Suddenly, I spotted her on the dance floor. I tapped Emmett on the shoulder and pointed at her. His face expression changed from worried to nervous in a nano second. I pushed him in her direction not wanting to waste my time with shy Emmett now.

Just then the dancing crowd parted and I saw that Rosalie wasn't alone. She was with that black-haired pixie who also worked at the bar, I believed her name was Alice, and another girl with long brown hair. Rosalie caught sight of Emmett and her eyes widened in shock. She said something to Alice and they turned towards the ladies room, leaving the other girl on her own. When she turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Bambi.

And fuck me if she didn't look hot. She tried to look in our direction, probably wanting to see what Rosalie and Alice had seen but because of the dark surrounding and the people dancing between us she couldn't see anything. I decided to have a closer look since I had only seen her in her hotel outfit so far. I passed some of the dancing people without taking my eyes off of her. She looked absolutely stunning in her tight blouse and even tighter jeans. The way her hair fell down her back made me want to bury my hands in it.

I couldn't stop myself from approaching her and just then some sleazy guy put his hands on her hips and tried to dance with her. She turned around and a look of recognition appeared on her face. I recognized him, too I believed he was a waiter in the restaurant or something. Obviously she wasn't very happy about him trying to dance with her because she tried to push him away. He didn't get the hint though, so I stepped behind her and looked at him menacingly. He looked at me and his eyes widened slightly with recognition. She said something to him I couldn't make out over the music but he just said "Okay, Bella. See ya." smiled apologetically at me and left.

Bambi seemed to be relieved about him leaving her alone and continued to dance. I already wanted to withdraw from her when I caught her scent. She smelled like flowers, maybe freesias and strawberries. I couldn't resist but put my hands on her hips and dance with her. My fingers accidentally brushed the skin under her blouse and my whole hands tingled from the touch. She must have felt it, too because she pressed herself closer to me and put her head back on my shoulder, her eyes closed. I inhaled deeply to memorize that odd strawberry scent and put my lips on her neck. Her skin felt so soft and I had to resist the urge to take a lick to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

"Don't I get a 'thank you' for saving you from that cheesy guy?" I asked huskily, never breaking contact to her skin.

"What kind of 'thank you' did you have in mind?" she asked and her voice sounded so sexy, my jeans were starting to feel uncomfortable against my now straining hard-on. Suddenly, I had an image of Jacob Black's shiny white teeth in my mind. Maybe she had also asked him that kind of question after he generously tipped her.

"I don't know, maybe I should ask your boyfriend to thank me as he's not even here to protect you." I replied. A second later I felt her body tense under my fingers. I knew she knew who I was. She turned around and all I could do was smirk at her for knowing her trick. I wouldn't be fooled by her innocent appearance and I wanted her to know that.

And then she slapped me. I was so furious, I couldn't let her get away with it.

She had disappeared in the ladies room but I knew, she eventually had to get out of there so I did the only thing I could. I waited.

I didn't have to wait long because after approximately fifteen minutes first Alice and then Rosalie left the ladies room. Bella followed suit and before she had a chance to catch up with her friends, I grabbed her wrist, pulled her into the dark corner I was standing in and pushed her against the wall.

Those big brown eyes looked up at me and she just looked like I named her in my head. Bambi. Scared little Bambi with the big brown eyes. I tried to remember why I was so mad at her but I got lost into those brown pools and couldn't even remember where we were. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes darted from my eyes to my lips and back. I just stared at her and put my hands on the wall at each side of her face. I slowly lowered my face to hers and still she stared at me like some scared caught animal. Our lips were only inches apart, I could even smell her sweet breath and..

"Edward! Dude, you suddenly disappeared." Emmett's voice boomed behind me.

Bambi's eyes widened, she ducked under my left arm and disappeared.

* * *

**I know, that was mean..**

**Do I get some reviews? ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 9

Previously:

_I slowly lowered my face to hers and still she stared at me like some scared caught animal. Our lips were only inches apart, I could smell her breath and.._

"_Edward! Dude, you suddenly disappeared." Emmett's voice boomed behind me._

_Bambi's eyes widened, she ducked under my left arm and disappeared._

**Sorry, updating took a little longer than last time. Somehow this chapter was a little difficult for me to write.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm really stunned by how many people are reading this story. Thank you soo much!  
**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9

BPOV

I was standing in the lobby, waiting for the elevator to arrive. Today I would be working the room service late shift but I had to go to the executive lounge to retrieve my stuff I forgot there yesterday.

I stared at the closed elevator doors, completely lost in my thoughts. That was my constant state of mind since last night.

_Damn you, Edward Cullen!_

I couldn't even sleep last night. I just tossed and turned in my bed and whenever I closed my eyes all I could see was his face so close to mine, his puckered lips only inches from kissing me, those piercing green eyes. Why did he try to kiss me anyway? After I slapped him he rather looked like he wanted to kill me. Maybe it was some stupid trick of him to finally have me fired. As if slapping him wouldn't be enough evidence.

The elevator doors opened and abruptly pulled me from my musings. I stepped in without looking up and when the doors closed, I pressed the button for the twelfth floor. My nose was the first to register something familiar.

_Warm, musky and pure sex.._

I turned around and again found myself standing face to face with Edward Cullen. He simply stood there staring at me with those piercing green eyes. I gasped and instinctively took a step backwards so my back hit the wall of the elevator.

"Mr. Cullen. I.. I'm so sorry." I stuttered. I wanted to apologize but I didn't know where to start. He shook his head and crossed the small cabin in two long strides so he was standing as close as he was last night against that wall in the club.

"What.." I started but before I had the chance to utter another word, his hands grabbed my face and I felt his lips on mine. It was like nothing I ever experienced before. The feeling was like fire that spread from my lips and made its way through my whole body. I was tingling all over and my hands acted on their own by finding their way into that gorgeous bronze hair. His tongue grazed my lower lip and I willingly opened my mouth. When his tongue touched mine, my fingers grabbed his locks as if I was drowning and he the only piece of straw I could hold onto. He didn't seem to mind though because the sexiest little moan escaped his lips into my mouth. I didn't even care that my brain started to scream for oxygen because I never wanted this feeling to end.

Eventually he had to breathe, too but he only gasped for air and instead of pulling away completely, his lips found the left side of my neck and he started kissing and sucking across my jaw to my ear where he gently sucked my earlobe before returning to my neck. When I felt his teeth softly graze my skin, I whimpered and even pulled his hair tighter. Again he responded with a moan and pressed himself closer to me. His hand traveled down my side, grabbed my thigh and hitched my leg up around his waist. The sensation of him being pressed this close to me caused wetness to pool between my legs. I moaned into his mouth and pulled him in even closer.

"Bella.." he moaned. "You.. ugh.." and again his lips found mine and our tongues danced. I gently sucked his bottom lip and he involuntarily thrusted his hips forward. What I could feel through the layers of clothes between us couldn't be described as 'little' excitement.

_Oh my._

Again his lips traveled down to my neck. "Bella," he said between moans. "You have to be at the hotel in less than an hour."

_Huh? What is he talking about?_

"Edward," I sighed, not wanting to interrupt what we were doing by talking.

"Sorry to interrupt. Who is Edward?" I heard a higher voice now.

Suddenly everything was gone. The elevator, Edward, the bulge I clearly felt against my thigh. I slowly openend my eyes and saw Alice standing next to my bed, her hands on my hips.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't get your ass under the shower right now, you won't have to wonder anymore if Edward Cullen got you fired." she said in a mother-like tone. "Wait, Edward Cullen's first name is Edward. Did you just have a sex dream about Edward Cullen?"

"What?" I was wide awake all of a sudden. "No! I didn't have a sex dream!" I lied.

"Yeah, right." She eyed me suspiciously. "We'll talk about that tonight, you're not off the hook. Now move!"

Alice shooed me into the bathroom where she had already prepared my stuff so I just had to jump under the shower. In less than twenty minutes I was ready and we ran downstairs to her car, a Mini cooper that was definitely faster than my old Chevy, and headed for the hotel. Mental note to self: Find a way to thank Alice for again saving my sorry ass.

When we got to the hotel, I went straight to the room service office to start my shift. A young man with black hair was at the phone talking to a guest. "Hi, you must be Bella." he said after he had passed the order to the kitchen. "I'm Ben Cheney. You'll be working the shift with me."

"Hi Ben, nice to meet you." I answered. "What should I do?"

"Oh, Bree from the executive floor called. She said you forgot your notes yesterday." he answered. "Why don't you go fetch them and then you can help me prepare the carts for dinner orders."

"Okay." I said and went to take the staff elevator.

"Bella, I have an order to serve in about two minutes. Why don't you just go and take the guests elevator?" he suggested.

I gulped remembering my vivid dream from this morning. I simply nodded and headed to the lobby. As I stood in front of the doors, I started to get more and more excited with every passing second.

_This is ridiculous, Bella. __What are the chances you might actually run into him at this time of day?_

The elevator arrived and I stepped inside. The cabin was empty. I was alone. Relieved I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I was really starting to get paranoid. I pressed the button for the twelfth floor and the doors closed. A few minutes later I stepped out of the elevator and went to the executive lounge.

Bree was already waiting at the desk for me and handed me my notes. I said a quick 'thank you' and headed back to the elevator, hoping I didn't have to wait that long. Just when I turned around the corner, I saw the doors of the cabin closing. I ran the last steps, tripped on the carpet but still managed to get my hand between the doors so they opened again. I stumbled inside and saw the button for the lobby was already pressed.

I turned around and had to find out my chances in meeting Edward Cullen at this time of day were apparently at one hundred per cent.

_Dammit!_

He just stood there staring at me with his green eyes and very vivid pictures from last night's dream suddenly popped up in my mind. I blushed furiously and lowered my eyes.

"Mr. Cullen." I said, not wanting to be impolite.

"Hm." was the only response I got.

I remembered myself slapping him yesterday and figured that this would be the only chance I got to talk to him privately. I should at least try to apologize. I sucked in a deep breath and started: "Mr. Cullen, I wanted to.." but being the jerk he was, he raised his hand in a fending manner to stop me and stepped out of the elevator, which in the meantime had arrived in the lobby, to disappear through the revolving glass door.

"..apologize." I finished my sentence unheard.

With clenched fists I stomped back into the room service office. I was so furious. I have been mad at him before, on more than one occasion but this fury was like nothing I ever felt before.

_How dare he?_

It was one thing to treat me like I wasn't privileged to work here, to insult me in front of his brother and in front of other guests, to lead me on and then drop me and make me feel like I'm a slut. But to not even let me apologize for my behaviour he even provoked himself and most of all for putting his hand right before my face as if he couldn't endure hearing me talk. I had enough. I swore to myself, the next time I'd see Edward Cullen face-to-face, I would tell him what an arrogant selfish prick he was, job or no job.

EPOV

Why did I have to meet her in the damn elevator?

I didn't get much sleep last night. I couldn't close my eyes and not see those big brown Bambi eyes in front of me or her parted lips just waiting for me to kiss her.

I had to thank Emmett for interrupting us. I didn't know what I was thinking trying to kiss Bambi in the club. I, of all people, should have known better. If not for Emmett, I'd be in trouble right now.

Still I couldn't stop thinking about her and what it would have felt like to kiss her, to feel her skin on mine. And I was mad at her for wanting her this way. This was what she had planned anyway. Now I wasn't any better than this anabolic giant boyfriend of hers.

When I saw her enter the elevator my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't do anything except stare at her. I couldn't even form a single word much less a coherent sentence when she greeted me. She seemed even more nervous around me than before, if that was even possible. I figured, she was afraid I would attack her again, especially in a closet space like an elevator. It was only seconds before she would tell me that she was going to tell Victoria about last night's events and I knew I couldn't handle it. Not right now. I expected it anyway, so there was no need for her to inform me in advance. I knew about the procedures in cases like that. All too well.

So when she started saying something, I just raised my hand to show her, I didn't want to hear about it. Lucky for me, we arrived at the lobby just then so I didn't have to look into her eyes and just stepped outside and left her standing there. I simply couldn't handle it.

At the office I couldn't bring myself to actually do something. I just sat in my chair and stared out the window, lost in my thoughts.

_Stupid Bambi._

I didn't even hear Emmett coming in so I was totally caught by surprise when he suddenly jerked my chair and I almost fell out of it.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" I shouted.

He just bellowed with laughter. "Really Edward, I never thought I'd get a chance to do this in my life. What's going on behind that huge forehead of yours that's got you all messed up?"

"Nothing. And what do you mean by 'huge forehead'?"

"Never mind." he answered and let himself flop onto my sofa, a fresh Starbucks cappuchino in his hand. "So, nothing, eh?"

"Emmett, what do you want?" I asked, unnerved.

"Nothing. Actually, I just wanted to ask why you were trying to kiss Bella last night." he replied nonchalantly.

I gulped and turned around in my chair to face him. "You saw that?"

He looked at me astounded. "Err.. yes, I have eyes, you know. As do Rosalie and Alice. So, what's going on between you and Bella?"

"Nothing's going on between me and Bella!" I snapped. "There's not even a 'me and Bella'."

"Yeah, right. I saw that last night." he chuckled.

I pulled my hair in frustration. If Emmett saw and, even worse, Rosalie and Alice, I was in deep trouble. Better to look for a new hotel right away.

"So, no answer, huh?" he pried. "Well, then I have at least something to talk about to Rosalie tonight."

"NO!" I shouted. "No, Emmett. Stop talking to Rosalie about me and Bella."

"I thought there is no 'me and Bella'." he mimicked my words. "Come on, Ed. Spill!" He made himself more comfortable on my couch, if that was even possible and sipped his coffee.

"There's nothing to spill, Emmett." I sighed, still raking my hands trough my hair. "Apart from that, you better keep your mouth shut in front of her boyfriend. Nothing really happened, anyway."

"Boyfriend? Rosalie didn't tell me about Bella having a boyfriend." he said.

"Well, maybe because nobody knows about it because she's not allowed to have one. At least none who is a frequent guest at the hotel she's working at." I clarified.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"Jacob Black." I answered.

His eyes went wide and the next thing I saw was a brown jet of coffee raining down on my light grey carpet.

"Emmett! What the fuck? My carpet!" I shouted looking at the mess.

"Jacob Black." he just said before he started howling with laughter, holding his stomach. "Jacob Black her b..b..boyfriend?" He even shed some tears while laughing and I started to get irritated.

"I don't know what's so funny about that, Emmett." I said furrowing my brow.

"Funny? Oh Edward, I'll tell you what's funny about that." he laughed, still catching his breath. I sat there waiting, my arms crossed in front of my chest. "You ready?"

"Yeah.." he sighed. "Sorry, but it's just.." he giggled.

"Emmett!"

"Yeah, so.." he started. "If Jacob Black was Bella's boyfriend, maybe we should ask Bella if her real name is Bobby or something." He started howling again.

"What? What are you talking about, Emmett?" I asked confusedly.

"Edward, sometimes you're so oblivious." he stated. "He's gay, Edward."

"Who?"

"Jacob Black."

"What?"

"Are you really this stupid? Jacob Black is gay. So if he were Bella's boyfriend.." he started to explain to me like I was a three-year-old.

"Okay, okay. Got it " I interrupted him. "He's gay? How do you know?"

"As I already said earlier in this conversation, I have eyes." he said. "Plus he hit on me a few weeks after we started staying at the hotel."

"He hit on you?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. But don't tell him I told you. I don't know if James knows about his.. way of life, you know." he continued. "He's a good guy, I don't want to cause him any trouble."

"Oh, okay." I said.

"So, I guess you have some more brooding to do, I'll just go and leave you alone." he said while getting up. "And Edward?"

"Hm?"

"If there's anything else you're oblivious to.. just call me." he giggled.

I threw a pen at him as he closed the door behind him.

Jacob Black was gay. Who would have thought'? But if he was gay, he couldn't be Bambi's boyfriend. But why did they hug in the park then? And what about him trying to protect her after my snappy comment in the lobby?

I was even more confused than before.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Next update on Sunday hopefully.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Previously:

_Jacob Black was gay. Who would have thought. But if he was gay, he couldn't be Bambi's boyfriend. But why did they hug in the park then? And what about him trying to protect her after my snappy comment in the lobby?_

_I was even more confused than before.

* * *

_

Chapter 10

EPOV

By 8 p.m. I decided to head back to the hotel. After Emmett's revelation about Jacob Black I still couldn't stop brooding. I figured I could also brood in my hotel room instead of being constantly interrupted by my assistant, so I took a cab back to the hotel.

I wasn't in the mood for sitting in the restaurant, so I ordered a club sandwich and a coke over the room service. The guy on the phone, Ben was his name, told me it took about twenty minutes. I took off my suit and tie and laid on the bed in my white T-Shirt and black boxer briefs.

I assumed that I owed Bambi an apology. Not for everything I had said or done, but at least for implying that she hit on Jacob Black. The difficulty was, when would I see her again and would she even let me talk to her? But would that even change anything? I tried to kiss her and she probably already told Victoria, so would apologizing to her seem like I admitted hitting on her?

Damn, my head hurt. I raked my hands through my hair und turned on my bed.

There was a soft knock on my door pulling me from my thoughts.

Perfect, eating something would at least keep my mind occupied for a few minutes. Maybe thinking was easier with a full stomach. I shouted: "Come in, Ben." and switched on the TV while sitting up on my bed. The door opened and I heard the cart being pushed inside my room. I switched through the TV channels and rummaged in my pants' pockets for some change so I could tip Ben.

Someone cleared their throat and when I looked up I saw Bambi standing in my room. The cart stood between us and she looked at the carpet. Was she crying?

"Oh." I just said. "Hi Bella. I.. err.. I didn't expect you here."

She didn't even look up at me. She just stared at the carpet, her lower lip trembling as if she was trying to keep from sobbing and handed the check for me to sign.

"What.." I got up and took a step closer, bending my body so I could look at her face from underneath. Her eyes were shining with tears and her make up was slightly smeared as if she had already whiped some tears away.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked concerned. I didn't know my behaviour from this afternoon's encounter would cause this kind of a reaction from her.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, pressed her lips together and nodded slightly, her eyes shifting from the carpet to the wall. She looked far from alright.

"Bella, I.." I started and walked around the cart and reached out my hands to her. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her.

She raised her hands in a defeating manner and took a step backwards.

"Could you please sign the check, Mr. Cullen?" she asked through gritted teeth, still not looking at me. She looked so pale, so weak. I was afraid, she would faint any second.

I took the check from her and signed it, putting it back on the cart. "Would you like to sit down? You don't look well."

She made a snorting sound and took the check. "As if _you_ would care." She looked at me and her eyes were so full of hate, I didn't know what to respond. "And no, apart from what you think of me, I don't want to sit down."

With these words she turned around abruptly and left my room, closing the door behind her quietly.

I stood there dumbfounded. So much for my apology.

BPOV

I ran to the staff elevator, furiously pressing the call button. My tears were flowing freely now and I tried not to sob too loudy.

This was by far the worst day I ever had. I didn't even know if I would return to the room service office now or simply take the elevator to the basement, change into my comfortable jeans and T-Shirt and leave this goddamn place for good.

After my encounter with Edward Cullen in the elevator, I had tried to push him into the back of my mind to do my work properly.

Working with Ben was fun, we talked easily and I found out that he was my colleague Angela's boyfriend. We served the orders by turns and shared the tips we got equally. Two more orders arrived and I suggested I'd serve both of them because the rooms were on the same floor and then go on my break afterwards.

Ben helped me prepare the carts and I took the staff elevator to the twelfth floor.

The first order was for room 1223, Mr. J. Smith. I rememered Mr. Smith from the check in and as he was very nice to me, in spite of Jessica telling me that he was the rather snobbish kind of guest, I assumed it wouldn't take long.

I pushed the cart to his room and knocked. He opened the door for me and his whole face lit up when he saw it was me delivering his order.

"Well, hello there." he grinned. "Bella, right? How are you?"

"Good evening, Mr. Smith." I answered politely. "Thank you, I'm fine. I have your room service order here, where may I place it?"

He held the door open and gestured for me to come in. "Right next to the bed would be great, thank you." I pushed in the cart and he closed the door behind me.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon, Bella. Usually, Victoria keeps her treasures to herself." He said while he walked up behind me.

I smiled. "I'm just getting to know the departments in my first week, Mr. Smith. After that, you will only meet me at the reception." I removed the cover from his plate to reveal his filet mignon and started to open his bottle of red wine.

"Aw, what a shame." he answered and took a step closer. I could feel his breath on my neck and it made my skin crawl. "I think, room service would be a perfectly suitable department for you, little Bella."

I took a step to the side to gain some space between us while fidgeting with the bottle. "No, I prefer working at the reception as I'm usually very clumsy and would break too many plates." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, I don't think anyone would care about you breaking plates. I bet you can make it up to them otherwise." he said and again closed in the distance between us. His hand was on my hip now and he said: "Would you like to sit down, Bella? The Merlot is so delicious and I might even share a bit of my filet, if you ask nicely."

I cleared my throat and pulled the corkscrew a little to hard to the cork came free with a loud POPP! I poured in his wine and from the bottle I could see my hand was shaking. "Err.. I'm sorry, Mr. Smith but I have another order to serve." I stuttered.

His other hand pushed my hair from my neck and I felt his cold lips on my neck. "Oh, I think that guest can wait for a few minutes." he breathed. "Maybe there was a delay in the kitchen."

I shuddered, took a step forward and turned around to face him. My father always told me to face my enemy and look them straight in the eye so they would clearly get the message. "Mr. Smith. I should go now. Would you please sign the check?" I asked and handed him the check.

"Hm.." he grinned. "And if I don't sign the check? You have to stay here until I sign it, right?" He took it from my hand and put it on his desk, unsigned.

"Err.. no." I stammered. "Mr. Smith, please. The other guest is waiting for his order, too." I took a step toward the door but he followed.

"Oh, you'll get your signature. And even a generous tip." he smiled. "If you are generous with me, too, Bella." And with these words, he grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him roughly. Suddenly, his lips were on mine and he forced his tongue into my mouth. I pushed with all my might against his chest but his arms were like stone around me, I couldn't move an inch. I started to panick and tried to remember the self defense course, my father once made me attend. He was too strong for me.

His lips and tongue kept working my mouth and he let out a groan as if my struggling was even turning him on more. I tried to kick him but my legs were trapped between his and the bed and I couldn't even get my foot up. One of his hands wandered down my back and grabbed my ass and I freaked out. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I opened my mouth a little further to grant him more access and when his tongue was fully in my mouth, I bit it hard.

That did it, because he started to scream and let go of me all of a sudden. He held his mouth and his eyes shot daggers at me. He shouted at me: "You bill pay for bis, you bibble bish!" and tried to grab me again. I bolted for the door, pulled it open and ran for the elevator. I didn't turn around until I stood in front of the closed doors. My breath was coming in short little rasps and little by little my brain processed what had just happened to me. I turned around but the hallway was empty. He didn't follow me. I heard the faint click of his door falling into its lock. I pressed my hands to my mouth to contain the loud and panicked sob that tried to escape and let myself slide down on the wall next to the elevator.

I didn't know for how long I sat there but eventually I figured I had to get back to work. I sniffed and tried to clean my face the best that I could. I would just deliver this order and then take my break to clear my head.

I took the check from the remaining cart and looked at the room number and name.

Room 1215, Mr. E. Cullen.

_What have I done to be punished like this?_

I took a deep breath and decided to postpone my vow of kicking Edward Cullen's ass to a day when I didn't escape rape only a few minutes before. I just wanted to get this over with, so I pushed the cart to his room and knocked.

"Come in, Ben." I heard his voice mumbled through the door. Even though I was still angry at him, his voice had a comforting effect on me. I took a shaky breath and opened his door with my master key card.

I entered the room and saw him sitting on the bed in a white T-Shirt and black boxer briefs. His hair looked as unruly as usual and the whole room was drenched in his scent, the scent I still remembered all too well from our dance in the club. He sure wasn't expecting me because he kept on switching through the TV channels and didn't even look up. He looked stunning even in his casual clothes. I cleared my throat and looked at the carpet, figuring as he didn't even want to hear me talk in the elevator, he wouldn't appreciate me looking at him in this appearance.

"Oh." I heard. "Hi, Bella. I.. err.. I didn't expect you here."

"What.." I heard him get up and saw his feet, still in his black stockings he probably wore at work appearing in my periphery. Suddenly, I saw him bending down and he looked up at me to see my face.

This was so mortifying. I looked like a complete mess and he was rubbing it right in my face by trying to make me look at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

I remembered how I had stood in a similar room only a few minutes ago and how that had almost ended. The traitor tears tried to break through again and I just wanted to go on my break to cry freely. I closed my eyes, pressed my lips together and willed the tears back to their place. I nodded slightly and as he was still bent over trying to look at me, I chose to look at the wall instead, hoping he would get the hint and just let me be.

"Bella, I.." he began and started to walk around the cart towards me. Although the situation was a bit different, my whole body screamed no and went into defeat modus. I raised my hands and took a step backwards.

"Could you please sign the check, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, trying my best not to cry again. I had to get out of here. Now.

To my surprise, he took the check, signed it and put it back on the cart. "Would you like to sit down? You don't look well."

This was too much. I made a snorting sound and all my emotions threatened to break free. "As if _you_ would care." I tried to stop myself from saying anything else but since I had apparently the word 'slut' written on my face, I figured it wouldn't make any difference so I added: "And no, apart from what you think of me, I don't want to sit down." I turned around quickly and left his room.

Finally the elevator arrived and I immediately pressed the button for the basement. I ran into the locker room, grateful I was alone there and let my tears fall freely. I didn't even know why I was crying. There were so many reasons. Edward Cullen ignoring my try to apologize. Mr. Smith attacking me. Me for not seeing what he was about to do and being so weak. Mr. Smith saying that I was a bitch. Edward Cullen faking concern for me. Edward Cullen implying that I was a slut. It was all too much for me.

I sat there for the complete hour I had my break and felt a little relieved afterwards. I checked myself in the mirror and after washing my face with cold water, I almost looked normal apart from my puffy eyes. I could easily tell Ben, I was coming down with a cold or something. I took a deep breath and returned to my shift.

* * *

**I'm sorry to end this chapter at this point, but I didn't want to keep everybody waiting.**

**I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, so I don't know if anybody is actually reading this anymore, but if you do: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I hate waiting for updates myself but somehow I had the chapter in my mind but couldn't find the right words - it's pretty hard to describe. Anyways, I'm pretty critical on myself and didn't want to publish a crappy chapter. Even now I'm not satisfied with the result.**

**I hope, my mind won't be so blocked anymore for the upcoming chapters so.. thank you so much for reading this :)**

**And.. maybe reviews help me finding the right words? ;)

* * *

  
**

Previously:

_I sat there for the complete hour I had my break and felt a little relieved afterwards. I checked myself in the mirror and after washing my face with cold water, I almost looked normal apart from my puffy eyes. I could easily tell Ben, I was coming down with a cold or something. I took a deep breath and returned to my shift._

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

I paced my room and wondered what to do now. My club sandwich still remained untouched on the cart just like forty minutes ago when Bambi so abruptly left my room.

"_Apart from what you think of me."_ What was that supposed to mean? What did she think I thought of her? And even more important: What did I actually think of her? All I knew was that an apology was more than overdue. She didn't even let me say a word. She had been devastated. Because of me? I needed some answers. If she worked at room service today, I knew my chances were good I'd see her again. Quickly I reached for the telephone and dialed the number.

"Room service, Ben speaking. Good evening, Mr. Cullen. How may I help you?" I heard a voice answer after a few rings.

"Err.. hi Ben." I said. Damn, I had forgotten he was working there, too. "I.. err.. I'm done. With dinner, I mean."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Just put the cart outside your door. We'll remove it later." he answered friendly.

"Yes.. err.. I.. can I get something else?" I stuttered.

"Sure, Mr. Cullen." he said. "What may I order for you?"

Good question, I hadn't thought that far. "What would you recommend, Ben?"

"Well, the dessert of the day is crème brûlé. Or would you rather prefer some ice cream?" he offered.

"I'll take the crème, thank you, Ben." I said and hung up. Now I only had to contemplate what to say to Bambi. Oh no, Bambi. What if Ben brought my order? Quickly I reached for the phone again.

"Room service, Ben speaking. Good evening, Mr. Cullen. How may I help you?" I heard him answer the phone with a monotone voice again.

"Yeah.. err.. Ben. Will you deliver my order or will Bella do it?" I asked unsure.

"Bella is currently on her break, Mr. Cullen." he said. "So I would be delivering."

_Dammit!_

I pulled my hair. I hadn't thought it would be this difficult. "Ben?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Please wait with the delivery until Bella returns from her break." I said. "She.. err.. I forgot to tip her earlier." That sounded plausible, right?

"Sure, Mr. Cullen. She should be back in about twenty minutes, then I'll send her up with your order." Ben answered.

"Thank you, Ben."

"You're welcome, Mr. Cullen." he said and hung up.

Twenty minutes. I paced in front of my bed and continued brooding. How should I begin before she blocked me again? The skin on my head started to hurt from constantly pulling my hair. I looked at my watch. Ten minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized, I still wore only my boxer briefs and my T-shirt. That would hardly be the appropriate appearance to apologize. I rummaged through my suitcase and had to find out that I had only brought my old jeans and some sweat pants apart from my suits. Since a suit would have been way too formal I chose on the jeans.

Twenty-five minutes later I looked at my watch again. Where was she? Maybe Ben would come after all because she refused to. Thinking about it clearly now, my excuse about the tip wasn't the wisest to choose. I was just about to grab the phone when I heard someone softly knock on my door.

I went over and pulled it open. Bambi was standing in front of my door, one hand raised to knock, the other hand held a tray, probably containing my dessert. She looked a little more refreshed than an hour ago when she ran from my room. Her make-up wasn't smeared anymore but her eyes were still red-rimmed and swollen. Had she cried even more?

"Your dessert, Mr. Cullen." she said without any emotion.

"Err.. yeah." I said. "Err.. come in." I stepped aside and held the door open for her. Hesitantly she stepped in. Standing in the middle of my room, she was looking for a place to set the tray. Quickly I went over to my desk and pushed aside some documents. "Just leave it right here, Bella." She nodded and put the tray on my desk. She turned to the cart containing my former order and started to slowly push it out of the room.

"Bella, wait!" I shouted.

She flinched but didn't turn around. I could tell from the way her shoulders moved that she was taking a deep breath as if she had to brace herself.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Cullen?" she asked firmly.

I stepped behind her and tried to catch a glimpse at her face over her shoulder. The sudden proximity seemed to intimidate her because her shoulders stiffened and she pushed the cart a few feet further to turn around then. When she looked at me I was taken aback by the coldness coming from her eyes.

"Yes.. I.. err.." I stammered. I had no idea how to start.

"When you have finished your dessert, just put the tray in front of your door, I'll fetch it later." she said dryly, turned around and again started to push the cart towards the door.

I jumped in front of the cart, grabbed a hold of it and so effectively blocked her way out. She just stared at the tablecloth on the cart refusing to look at me. Her lower lip trembled and her knuckles turned white from the tension she must have been holding onto the cart with.

"Mr. Cullen." she said through gritted teeth. "Would you please let me go?"

"Just one moment, Bella." I said and reached into my pocket. I only had a fifty-dollar-bill so I pushed it to her over the cart. She gasped and looked at the bill as if it were a dead spider.

"I wanted to apologize, Bella." I said quietly.

She snorted and finally looked up at me. If possible, the look in her eyes had become even cooler. "Apologize." she repeated my words.

"Yeah, I.." I started.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen. But you can keep your 'apology'." she interrupted even imitating quotation marks with her fingers. "I can give you the concierge's direct call so he can recommend you some ladies, who accept your 'apologies' willingly."

_What is she talking about?_

I looked at the bill and suddenly I realized what she meant. "Oh.. oh no." I shook my head. "Bella, I didn't mean it like that." and pulled back the bill.

"Oh, I see." she said sarcastically. "That was a little too much for me, I guess. Unfortunately, I don't have any change with me, Mr. Cullen."

This woman was infuriating.

"If you would let me finish one sentence, I could explain myself more clearly, Bella." I snapped.

"I think you made yourself pretty clear. Good evening, Mr. Cullen." She answered, pushed the cart roughly against my crotch so I jerked aside and saw her disappear from my room. The door silently clicked into its lock. Again.

_Dammit!  
_

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Who did he think he was? Just because he was a fucking VIP in this hotel didn't mean he could treat me like a slut. I didn't even know which approach was worse, Mr. Smith trying to kiss me and God knows what else or Mr. Cullen wanting to pay me off with lousy fifty bucks.

Clearly pissed I returned to the room service office. I tried not to let it show to Ben but I could hardly contain my anger when he asked smiling: "And Bella? Did Mr. Cullen tip you generously?"

I just snorted and shook my head unbelievingly. I wouldn't have thought Ben approved of guests behaving this way. Since we had no current orders, I started to polish glasses.

A few minutes later the phone rang and Ben answered. I didn't even bother listening, I was so furious, I was just hoping my shift would soon be over. Did Angela know her boyfriend helped well-paying guests to harass employees?

"Bella, we have another order. Can you deliver it?" Ben asked.

"Sure." I answered, glad to have a distraction and to get the chance to escape his traitor face.

"Okay, I'll prepare the cart and send you up." He went over to the kitchen to wait for the food and returned with a single plate containing a croissant.

I didn't say anything just raised my eyebrow. He put the plate on a cart, pushed it into the elevator where I was already waiting and pressed the button for the twelfth floor. Did the other floors actually contain rooms?

While the elevator made its way up, I looked at the check.

Room 1215, Mr. E. Cullen.

_You have to be kidding me!_

I contemplated between smashing the damn plate on the wall of this elevator or waiting to do it right in his face. I figured, the latter would be more fun. When the elevator arrived I didn't even bother taking the cart or a tray. I just took the plate and stomped off to his room. Arriving in front of it, I bumped my fist on his door. He instantly opened as if he had been waiting right behind it.

"Listen, _Mr. Cullen._" I snarled. "I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing, but I want to make it crystal clear, that I'm not some stupid little slut you can try to fuck for fifty bucks and if you.."

Before I could continue, he grabbed my wrist, pulled me inside his room and slammed the door. I wanted to scream, but he pushed my back against the door with his body and held his hand in front of my mouth. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by his intoxicating scent and for a second I forgot why I was mad at this man in the first way. I just stared at him wide-eyed.

_Stupid hormones!_

"Listen, Bella." he started. "I'm sorry to have to trap you like that but otherwise you won't listen to me." I tried to say something back behind his hand but it only came out as a mumble.

"I'll let you go and you can say anything you want to say after I have finished." he continued. "So, can I remove my hand and you won't scream bloody murder or do we have to stay this way until I have said what I need to say?"

Apparently, my subconscious figured that agreeing meant that he would not only remove his hand but his whole body which was currently pressed tightly against my own and raised my right eyebrow before I could do anything else.

He took that response as a no and just said: "Feisty much? Okay, then I guess, we better stay in this position until I had my say."

His close proximity had my heart racing. Suddenly, the skin on my mouth and face where his hand was touching me, was burning. Whenever I breathed, I felt his hard chest pressed into my breasts and his other hand lying on my hip. I tried to look impassively and waited for him to begin.

"Okay, Bella." he started. "I just wanted to apologize. For.. for implying that you were a slut. I mean, not from a few minutes ago with the fifty bucks, I didn't mean it like that.. I want to apologize for that, too.. if I gave you the wrong impression, but actually I meant my comment when I saw you with Jacob Black and.. well, I'm sorry. That was inappropriate and I.. yeah.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and promise, it won't happen again."

By the time he finished his rambled speech he had let go of my face and took a step back. Now he stood in front of me, his hands in his hair again and looking anywhere but my face.

"You finished?" I asked.

"I.. err.. yeah, I guess." he answered unsure.

"Good." I said. "Could you please sign the check?"

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Could you please sign the check, Mr. Cullen?" I asked again.

He took the check, signed it and handed it back to me. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes. Good evening, Mr. Cullen." I answered, turned and left his room for the third time this evening.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been a short one again.. sorry :(**

**Reviews anyone?  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, at least it didn't take me two months again to update *LOL**

**You know, what really motivates me? Reviews! :)

* * *

  
**

Previously:

"_Could you please sign the check, Mr. Cullen?" I asked again._

_He took the check, signed it and handed it back to me. "That's all you have to say?"_

"_Yes. Good evening, Mr. Cullen." I answered, turned and left his room for the third time this evening._

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV  
**

"Bella?" I heard my name being called.

I sighed and put down my cup of coffee. Since the evening wasn't busy with orders Ben had sent me to the cafeteria for a little coffee break and promised to call me in case he needed me. Actually, this was my fith try to have my coffee. Every time I tried to have one before, Ben came back in telling me to deliver an order. To Mr. Cullen's room. This was getting ridiculous. He had ordered the simplest things, the stupid croissant only turning out to be the start.

A small portion of honey. To go with the croissant of course.

A bottle of Pinot Grigio.

A bottle of sparkling water. To go with the Pinot Grigio of course.

A bottle of Merlot. He had figured he wasn't in the mood for white wine or something.

Whenever I delivered one of his orders, he had politely opened the door for me. I knew he expected me to address his earlier apology but I truly didn't know what to say.

"I'm on my way, Ben," I called getting up. I didn't have to ask who would be the guest ordering. I just wondered what it would be this time. A glass of milk maybe?

I entered the room service office meeting a grinning Ben. He just handed me a plate containing a box of matches.

I raised my eyebrow. "Seriously, Ben?"

"Sorry, Bella," he answered. "He insisted on having you deliver his order."

"Just like the last five," I grumbled. I took the plate and stomped into the elevator. Stupid, rubbish-ordering VIP guest.

Two minutes later I knocked on Mr. Cullen's door. Again. For the.. what was it? Sixth? Seventh time this evening? I lost count.

He opened instantly, gesturing me to step in. I entered his room, standing right in the middle of it and faced him.

I held out the plate to him. "Matches?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. "To light up candles."

"You smoke," I said. "Don't you own a lighter to light up a candle?"

"Candles shouldn't be lit with a lighter," he answered.

I didn't know what to answer. Instead I looked around the room. I couldn't see any candles.

"You don't have any candles," I remarked.

"Oh," he said. "Yes, you're right. Hm.. do you think room service could deliver some?"

He couldn't be serious. I tried to hold back a smile. This was silly.

"Hey," he said, bending over to look at my face. "Do I see a smile?"

That did it. I guess my defense was already crumbling between the sparkling water and the bottle of Merlot but now this silly explanation about the box of matches was simply too much. Even if he was an arrogant asshole, he definitely had a good sense of humour. And although he was persistent to make me accept his apology, he wasn't pushy.

"Okay," I said, smiling a little.

"Okay what?" he asked, a crooked smile on his own face.

_Damn, he was beautiful._

"Okay, apology accepted," I answered. "But only under one condition."

His smile faltered. "That would be?" he asked.

"No more weird orders," I said resolutely.

"What do you mean by 'weird'?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"You know, what I mean, Mr. Cullen." I answered. "Could you please sign the check now?"

"I will, but only under one condition," he said taking the check from me.

"And that would be?" I asked, mocking his tone.

"We start all over," he said while signing the check and adding a generous tip. "You know? Pretend we just met."

"Isn't that something couples who have been married for thirty years do?" I chuckled.

"Probably. But as you are working here and I'm a freguent guest, I'm sure we'll have to work together at some point and somehow we haven't been able to accomplish that so far. A new start could help." he replied. "I heard, it helps a lot of thirty-years-married couples, too." He grinned.

I knew this man was weird but given our short history I had to admit he had a point. Plus I couldn't resist that grin.

"Okay. So what should I do? Go outside and knock again?" I asked turning for the door.

"No, I think we can skip that part," he answered smiling. He handed me back the check and cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be a new employee here," he said.

I had to bite my inner cheek to keep from laughing out loud. He really was serious with this start-over thing so I decided to play along.

"Yes, good evening, Mr. Cullen," I answered. "I'm Bella. I started this week, usually I'm at the reception but I'm getting to know the departments this week."

"I see," he replied. "Well, I guess I'll see you more often then as I'm checking in this hotel every week."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Cullen." I said. "It's good I got to know your name though. I heard there are certain guests who will only talk to supervisors if new employees don't know them."

He stared at me open mouthed.

I took the check from him and winked to show him I was only making fun of him. And before he could reply anything to my brazen comment I left his room.

There were no more weird orders that evening.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Alice's voice ripped me from my dreamless sleep. I pried one eye open and looked at the clock on my nightstand.

10.48 a.m

"It's my day off, Alice," I murmured and pulled the covers back over my head hoping she would get the hint and leave me alone for another hour or two of peaceful sleep.

Sleep didn't come easily to me last night. My thoughts kept going back to Mr. Cullen's behaviour over the week. His moodswings were really giving me whiplash. One second he treats me like a piece of dirt, the next he is trying to kiss me only to make me feel like a slut afterwards and then he is being all polite and apologizing. His good looks and my hormones' reaction towards him weren't really helpful in staying professional. Having two days off and not seeing him would help me to clear my mind and hopefully go back to a professional employee-guest relationship. I had finally drifted into sleep at some time in the early morning hours.

Alice, however, hadn't planned on me spending my day in bed. Being the little annoying pixie she is, she jumped right on my bed next to me and pulled the covers away, exposing my tired eyes to the daylight coming through my window. I guess sometimes it's a good thing sunny days are so rare in Seattle.

"Oh no, missy," she laughed. "You're going to get up and go shopping with me. I won't start work until five so we'll make it through at least four shoe stores."

"Ugh, not before I had at least one coffee," was my answer.

"Already done," she smiled triumphantly and handed me a fresh venti latte. Sometimes I really believed this girl had second sight.

Three hours later I found myself sitting in the second shoe store, sipping my third latte and watching Alice trying on the what felt like eighty-seventh pair of shoes.

I just stared out of the window contemplating how I could manage to keep professional towards Mr. Cullen.

It would be so much easier if he wasn't so handsome. God, even thinking about him sitting on his hotel room bed in his simple t-shirt and boxer briefs made me feel hot. Okay, since knowing that simply because he was a guest and therefore off-limits wasn't helping, maybe I should try to pretend that he was gay? I mean, Jake was handsome and he was gay and I didn't start to feel hot when I thought about him.

I couldn't say I ever felt hot thinking about Jake. I've known him like forever and he felt more like a brother to me. Plus, Mr. Cullen obviously tried to kiss me in the club so I was pretty sure, he wasn't gay.

"Are you even listening to me?" Alice asked holding two black shoes in front of me.

"Sorry, Alice," I said, shaking my head to clear it. "What did you just say?"

"I asked you if I should take the leather pumps or the buckskin ones," she said.

"Erm, Alice. I dunno. They're both black," I answered shrugging.

"Geez, I really should have taken Rose with me," she sighed. "You're completely useless when it comes to shoe shopping."

"I'm sorry, but don't say I didn't warn you. You know me."

"Yeah, I do." She sat next to me and leaned on my shoulder. "So, what's got you so brooding?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking," I said taking a sip from my latte.

"Yeah, I could see that. Must be something serious, because usually you're better in pretending to be interested when I'm talking about shoes," she laughed.

"Nothing serious, Alice," I replied. "I was just reviewing my first week at the hotel, that's all."

"Yeah, pretty eventful, wasn't it?" she smiled. "I mean, I knew you would leave an impression, but I hadn't expected that."

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean? Did Victoria say anything about me? Did I do something wrong?"

_Apart from insulting guests. And slapping them._

"Hey, calm down, Bella," Alice said. "She didn't say anything about you. At least nothing in a negative way. I think she was very satisfied with your work. I'm talking about our guests. Or.. more like _one _guest."

I put my head in my hands. So much for starting over with him. How could I have been so stupid and believe he was serious? And he just had to go and complain about me to my colleagues? I didn't even want to know what he had said about me. I just hoped, Alice didn't believe him.

"Listen, Alice," I started. "Whatever Mr. Cullen said, it's not true. I wasn't myself yesterday. There was this incident and then he.."

"Bella," she interrupted me. "He didn't say anything about you."

"Then why do you say I left an impression on him?" I didn't understand.

"Well, let's just say, something was odd last night after you went home from your room service shift."

"Okay, would you please stop acting so mysteriously? What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing," Alice replied and eyed another pair of shoes on the shelf next to herself.

"Mary Alice Brandon, if you don't tell me what the fuck you are talking about, I can go right home and you can continue your shopping trip on your own," I threatened.

"Pfft.. I don't care. I can shop on my own," she replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, you can but you're not allowed to buy anything that's going to end up in _my_ closet."

"But Bella, you know there's almost nothing in it," she whined. "You seriously need more clothes."

"I don't care. I'm well off with the things I already have," I said and pretended to get up.

"Okay, okay," she gave in. "I surrender. Let's just finish with this store and go get some lunch and I'll tell you."

"Spill," I simply said while unwrapping my tuna sandwich. I had been able to convince Alice of grabbing lunch at the small deli close to our apartment and now we were sitting at our kitchen table facing each other.

"Hmph-rmph-prrr," she replied while trying to chew her green salad and a piece of baguette at the same time.

I almost choked on my sandwich laughing. "Not the food!"

She finished her bite, took a sip of her Mango Lassi and started again, "There's not much to spill, Bella. He didn't really say anything about you."

"Then why were you so cryptic before? And how do you think I left an impression if he didn't say anything about me?"

"He didn't have to," she chuckled. "It was so obvious. First, he joins Emmett at the bar. He's only done that three times since I've been working there. He hates sitting there and having to watch Emmett and Rosalie do their weird mating dance."

I chuckled. That was probably the most fitting definition for what Rosalie and Emmett Cullen were doing. Poor Rosalie. "But that doesn't have to have anything to do with me."

"Do you want to hear the rest?" she asked annoyed. I nodded. "Then let me finish." I held my hands up in defense.

"So, he was just sitting there, sipping his beer and looking bored. I told Rose about planning to go shopping with you and as soon as I mentioned your name his head shot up," she said. "At first I thought it was a coincidence, that maybe Emmett had said something important to him but whenever I mentioned your name he seemed to listen intently. It was quite funny watching him trying to look bored and eavesdropping our chat the whole time."

She didn't say anything more and just continued slurping her Lassi.

"That's it? That's why you made such a big deal about it and go all cryptic and mysterious on me?" I asked.

"Hey,_ I_ didn't make such a big deal out of it," she replied having resumed to chewing her salad. "_You_ did. So I think it's time for you to spill. And I don't mean your food either!"

I shrugged. "There's not much to spill."

"Then this is going to be a short conversation," she stated. "Okay, so what happened during your room service shift?"

I sighed. She was my best friend. And I felt like I would be feeling better after getting to tell someone about my evening. About Mr. Smith's attack and Mr. Cullen's behaviour and his apology. So I did. It turned out the conversation wasn't as short as expected.

After I had finished telling Alice every detail of my evening we had both eaten our lunch and were now sitting on the sofa in the living room, our heads leaning back against it.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"Hmm.. after what you just told me," she replied after a few minutes. "Like I said. You sure left an impression."

* * *

**As always: What do you think?**


End file.
